Until Death
by TheGreyAffect
Summary: {Rating: M/ MA} (Characters/Relationships aren't that different-Gwen's in the dark about IantoxJack & OwenxTosh) With the Rift opening and the aftershocks lashing out around the world, Torchwood steps in to help. But is it worth the risk when Gwen's boyfriend Rhys turns up dead? Is it worth the risk when feelings between two coworkers is revealed and then death strikes them both?
1. Chapter 1

_ Rhys… Rhys was dead_. I couldn't feel anything, all I knew and loved was gone… and it was my fault. I felt the tears streaming down my face. They were hot, angry, and sad but I was barely aware of them when I was so focused on the shattering of my heart. My poor Rhys, he was so blind to all of this. Maybe if I had been honest with him from the beginning, none of this would have happened. I'm sitting on this chair, holding his cold, bloody hand. Tosh is talking to me and I just glare. How dare she try to even tell me how sorry she was and she didn't even know him! None of them knew him and yet they try to console me. Try to console me when this was their fault… no! it was Owen's fault because his stupid ass just had to be reckless to bring back a love that was lost before it was even found; and there was that white hot anger again, roaring within me like an uncontrollable storm.

Before I could even process what was happening, my hands were at Jack's chest and I was pounding away. Screaming all of my hurt and pain, placing the blame on him and I just couldn't stop. I threw my weight behind every punch and I could feel him trying to restrain me, but I refused to be taken down. I put up a good fight, but I was so tired and the tears wouldn't stop now as he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to his chest like a child. He slowly stroked my hair and whispered in my ear that everything would be okay and how sorry he was. He continued whispering about how much of a good man Rhys was and how lucky he was to have had me as his lady. Out of everyone in that room, he was the only one who had even remotely gotten to know Rhys in the short time I had worked at Torchwood. With those words, I sobbed harder and clung to his neck and I could feel his shirt growing moist under my face but he didn't flinch, he only held me tighter. I felt my body become weightless as he picked me up and I felt him ascending the stairs to the main platform.

I was barely aware of Owen storming down the stairs past us, assuming he turned around, and now he was yelling at me and I couldn't even muster the courage to say anything at that moment. I could only lift my head and glare at him. I glared at him with hatred in my eyes and I felt that with that look I could transfer all of my pain towards him.

"Don't you dare say anything to me. This is your fault! Your fault because you had to go and be so bloody stupid and open the fucking rift! You couldn't wait and try to find another solution!" I screamed at him, hopping out of Jack's arms and trying to charge at him.

Jack's calm hand grabbed my hand and held me there. He was like a rock to me, he was truly worried about what I might do, and hell, so was I if I were being completely honest with myself, but of course I wasn't because I snatched my hand from his and charged Owen anyways.

I drew my fist back as far as I could and put my entire being into that hit. I got him with a right hook square in his jaw and I drew back again for another hook but he grabbed my fist in his hand and looked me dead in the eye and pushed my back. I screamed out in rage and just flailed, I kicked him and kneed him and punched him some more before Jack and Ianto stepped in, pulling me off of him.

"Don't blame me because you're a bloody whore who can't keep her own family safe. I did what I had to do and I would do it all again if I had the chance. Why should you be the only one to find love and keep it, Gwen? WHY?!" he screamed at me.

I stopped in the middle of another attack of him. I took my earpiece off and my badge and gun and threw them in his face.

"Well, I hope you're fucking happy. Rhys, who, didn't know anything about this or anything that I've had to cover up and hide from him, yet he got the doomed fate. You see him lying there, covered in his own blood, Owen, and where's Diane? Where the fuck is Diane right now, Owen? That's right, because while you were trying to save someone who didn't want to be saved, you forgot the part where she left you. So forget you, and forget anything we ever had. I figured you were a friend, someone I could trust and turn to, yet here you are, belittling me by throwing out there that we had sex. But believe me, if I could go back and change what happened I would because it honestly wasn't worth the heartache, sweet-cheeks," I finished, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself before I turned to Jack and Ianto, and smiled a sad smile before walking past them.

I took the visitors way out, not even bothering to look back and see their faces again. It was their fault that this had happened. I was happy with my simple life. I was happy with Rhys before all of this happened. I was content to work as a cop. I wanted to marry Rhys, have a few kids, and work my way up to a desk sergeant and live a simple life, grow old and happy. But now, Torchwood has taken everything from me.

It was a cool day, the wind was whipping hard and blew my hair around my head in a sort of halo. I just stood there, taking in the bitter, cold air. If I could stay in this spot and not exist to the rest of the world, I think I would be okay. But now, now I have to go back to an empty flat. I have to go back to that empty flat and inform his family of what? That their son was brutally murdered by a man who could walk into different eras and for what? I think that's the worst part, the worst part of this whole situation is that I have absolutely no idea _why_ any of this has happened.

I wipe feverishly at my tears and step off the curb into the street. A woman with her two kids smiles at me as her small boy waves enthusiastically. I muster up a small smile and nod as I make my way across the street to my car. I get in after a few feeble attempts with the lock and key and I just sit, staring blankly out at the world beyond my windshield. Where do you go after something like this? I was trained to help people deal with losses like this, but you never really consider that it might happen to you. A knock at my window startles me and Jack slides in beside me in the passenger seat.

"I know this is a hard time for you, Gwen, but you need us to help you get through this. Just come back inside. You can stay in my office but you can't run from this. You can't just give up. Rhys wouldn't have wanted you to give up and certainly wouldn't have wanted you to waist a marvelous right-hook on Owen." He said, taking my hand in his and giving it a soft, reassuring squeeze.

With that, I just lost it. I let my head fall on the steering wheel and I cried. I squeezed his hand as I cried the pain out. As I let the pieces of my broken heart fall from within me and I just cried. I cried for Rhys, I cried for Jack. I cried for all the sadness that this job brings with it and for the people that sign up for this not truly understanding the consequences that come along with it.

"You know, I truly blame Owen for this, but I know in my gut that I shouldn't have beat him like I did," I say with a small chuckle, "But, my god did it feel good. And I want to apologize for hitting you as well. You know, Rhys was the only person I really had. I mean I have friends, and you guys, but he was the only person who really got me I think. And to know that he's gone, well, I just don't know how to cope with it." I say, turning in my seat to see him just staring at me. I can't read the expression on his face, but it's unnerving. I look into his eyes and there's sadness, but not sadness for me, it's like he's there but his mind and heart are elsewhere.

"No, don't apologize to me. Remember Ianto and the whole Lisa ordeal? I was so furious with him about keeping her a secret, but honestly, we would have acted exactly as he had predicted. And when he attacked me? I don't blame him. I would have probably done the exact same thing. I've loved and lost a thousand times, and it never got easier. You're grieving Gwen, you lost your lover and friend, and if you throwing a few punches my way helps relieve that pain that you're feeling, I'll gladly volunteer a thousand times over," he replied, smiling down at me as he lifted my hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it.

I reached across the divider and hugged him, I hugged him hard and just stayed there until he wrapped his arms around me. In that moment, everything felt right, like it would be okay no matter what tomorrow may bring. I inhaled his scent deeply, smiling to myself as I pulled away and looked up into his eyes, bringing my hand to his cheek.

"Jack Harkness, what you do to me, you'll never know…" and I scrambled up enough courage and I kissed him. It wasn't anything fancy, but it meant the world to me and I felt that it needed to be. Today made me realize that life's too short to not enjoy it and by hell or high water I was going to enjoy it.

He pulled away with a heavy sigh, his chest heaving and his eyes dazzled with an excitement that I had never before seen in him.

"Gwen… Gwen you shouldn't have done that, it's just your emotions driving you to do this and I don't want to take advantage of you. Even though I've dreamed of that kiss for so long, this isn't the right time or place… let's go back in to the others… maybe there's something we can help with instead of snogging a sad woman in her car when she's vulnerable." I just stared at him, like what he had just said was in Chinese or something, and then I laughed, turning away from him and climbing out of my car.

"Gwen… wait up…" was the last thing I heard from him as I ran across the street, only to have it end so suddenly. It happened so suddenly that all I could do was groan and let my screaming muscles and head relax, but something was shaking me and I was growing agitated and I tried to yell at them to leave me alone, all could do was cough. It was a nasty, moist, gurgling sound that came out instead of my words and then there were strong arms around me and a rush of screams and people talking fast. I could make out Owen and Ianto… maybe Tosh was the screaming? And then I heard police sirens and an ambulance, but after that, everything went dark and quiet. It was relaxing and peaceful.

"We have got to do something about this. She can't just die… she can't just die after all of this!" Jack screamed at Ianto, who was pouring coffee into four mugs on a silver tray.

"I know, sir, but what else can we do? If we open the rift again, it could truly make things worse off than they are. Tosh and Owen are doing damage control at the hospital as best as they can for now, but what happens if we open the rift again and more disaster comes from it?" He says, turning around and handing him a cup of coffee before sitting across the desk.

"I… I just can't lose her. Not like this, it's been too long since I've felt this way and I'd rather feel it in the dark and have her alive, even if she's in love with another man. What if we do open the rift and everything goes back to normal, like… like what if it's opened and it's like going back in time to where none of this happened?" Jack slammed his cup down and stared directly at Ianto with hope in his eyes.

"No, no it's too dangerous. I know it's hard, but after Lisa, I learned that the best thing to do for someone or even for yourself is to just let them go and learn to live without them. It's too risky for the greater good." Ianto took a calm sip of his coffee and stared right back at Jack. If anyone knew how much it hurt to let go of someone you loved, it was him. But no good would come from trying to bring Gwen back… it would just be disastrous, and even if it could work, no one was sure of how or when shit would truly hit the fan.

Jack got up and paced the room, mumbling to himself when Owen walked in, grabbing a cup of coffee and leaning casually against the wall.

"I'd reckon that it wouldn't be that bad of an idea to look into opening the rift again. I mean Gwen and I had our falling out and I was so out of line, if anything I would just like to have that chance to apologize… or to even see her smile again," he said, taking a big gulp from his mug and watching Jack's face light up like a tree on Christmas.

"Then it's settled, we'll do it. Call Tosh up here and we'll see if her formula would work to reopen the rift and what the probability of instability would be," Jack replied enthusiastically as he donned his military trench coat again and made his way down the little corridor to the research area of the HUB.

Sitting around the table, laptops out and all hard at work, their fingers flying across the keyboard like fighter jets in the midst of a raid.

"I think… I think I found the way to do this. But I can't be sure. It's just based on the fact if we want to really take the risk or…" Tosh stopped midsentence when she felt Owen and Jack's eyes boring into her from across the table. "Or… I could just stop being bloody foolish and show you what I've found?" she said as she nervously fumbled with her laptop and the projector.

She hooked it up and briefly explained how it would work and that timing was precise. But the biggest risk was that it would backfire and the HUB could potentially be destroyed.

"So what are we waiting for?" Ianto asked, "I mean, if I'm not that comfortable with this, but Gwen didn't deserve that… neither did Lisa, but…" he cleared his throat and took a drink of water and just glanced away from everyone.

"Well, let's go. I'll just need to scan our eyes into the database again to confirm the request… but the only problem is… who's going to scan Gwen's? I don't think I could physically bring myself to look at her in that condition…" Tosh said, her eyes glassy from unshed tears.

"I'll do it…" Jack said, getting up and letting Tosh scan his eye into the system. The rest followed suit as Jack stood, hands in pockets, staring out the glass distractedly. Owen handed him the device and he left the room without a word to anyone.

Usually, the morgue of Torchwood wasn't so full, but with Gwen and Rhys lying on the tables, it seemed like it was just crowded. The air was thick with emotion and cold. His breathing became labored and his eyes burned as he looked at her bruised and battered body lying on the slab in a body bag. It was still so unreal even though he witnessed the whole thing with his own eyes. He let out a soft sob and sat next to her, taking her ice cold hand in his and resting his head down on it. Shaking his head, he kissed her hand and sat up, holding the scanner above her eye, he slowly pulled back the bruised eyelid and let the device record her retina information. A hand was gently placed on his shoulder and he turned to see Ianto's sweet face as he placed a hand on top of his.

"This… this has to be the worst thing I've ever encountered in all my years on this planet." Jack said, standing up and hugging Ianto hard, crying into the crook of his neck as Ianto held him gently, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"I know, sir, but, if all of this works out in the end, Gwen and Rhys will be back and everything will be as it was. Let's just hope for the best and get back up to help the others…" He replied, moving out of the hug and turning abruptly to go back up to the others.

Joining the rest of the team upstairs, he hands Tosh the scanner device and takes a seat next to Owen.

"So, how exactly will this work? I mean it's one thing to see it hypothetically up on the screen, but to actually have it in real-time, it's kind of nerve-wracking…" Owen asks, crossing his ankles and twiddling his thumbs as Tosh messes around and jimmies a few cords here and there that are connected to the rift tower.

"Well, basically, I needed all of our retina scans to bypass our security procedure that gives us access to the rift tower. Once I've done that, it'll prompt me to reconsider the fact that we are about to open the rift, and of course we'll just ignore that and all of the risks. Once the rift is activated, everything that came from it before 'should' vanish back to their respective times and then our world will go back as if none of this happened. We may have to red-con some of the population, but I don't see a problem with a little damage control here and there. But, I have to say that, if it doesn't turn out as planned, we have to be prepared for whatever may come from the rift… with that said, are we all ready?" she asks, looking around the small room.

A unanimous silent agreement was made and she went about her business, typing in the necessary modifications to the rift tower software and then the earth started to rumble and quake beneath their feet. The blinding light from the tower blasted through the room causing the windows and any glass surface to burst. They all jump and Owen reaches out grabbing Tosh, shielding her with his body as they hit the ground for cover.

"Look out Tosh! Keep your head down!" he screamed at her and glanced around the room as everyone else was ducking and dodging the debris that was falling from the ceiling of the HUB.

There was screeching metal and grating noises coming from all around as the group huddled together to the emergency exit before it was too late. Owen grabbed Tosh's hand and lead her to the door as a piece of scrap metal came down, clipping her arm. She cried out in pain as Owen pulled her close to his body and picked up his pace, hoping the others were following suit behind him.

"I… I can't…" Tosh coughed out, trying to catch her breath as they reached the surface. There were bright lights flashing from the tower and people were screaming in terror as the ground shook ferociously beneath them while they ran. Ianto and Jack came up behind them, pushing them to keep moving. They pushed themselves to extreme lengths until they ran into a dead end where the owner of the time shop was.

"I'm sorry, but I had to. I have you to thank for making this possible. He has risen from the dark places beneath the rift. He has finally been freed… my job here is done." He said, and with that, he was gone.

In the distance you could hear a loud roar and then the terrified screams of the innocent people on the street. That's when an eerie silence fell upon the world and they looked back only to see hundreds of people lying still, dead in the streets. Death had become them in their simplest of moments in their daily lives.

Jack took off in a sprint as he saw the shadowed monster making its way towards them.

"Run! Run as far as you can and don't look back! I'll take care of this. We can't all die today…" he said, turning back to give them a wave and a brilliant, cocky smile. And with that, he was gone, but they sat back watching as the beast followed after Jack.

Tosh tugged on Owen's arm and grabbed Ianto's hand and pulled them towards a shop that was out of the line of fight. They hid in a coffee shop, running towards the back room and grabbing supplies to clean and bandage their wounds up. Ianto sank to the floor and sobbed, his body shaking fiercely as the adrenaline left his body. Tosh took a clean cloth and bottle of water to him and started cleaning a gaping would on his bicep.

"Jack will be alright, Ianto. He always is… and he did it to keep us safe. But now, now is not the time for us to break down and fall apart. We have to keep strong and ride this out for now." she said, smiling warmly at him and Owen came rushing back in with a set of keys and ordered them to follow him.

They piled into the small sedan and drove at record breaking speeds in the direction that Jack went.

"If we could only catch up with him… we can't let him fight this battle alone. Not this time, he's been alone for far too long." Owen muttered to himself as he skid around the corner heading straight for a clearing where the beast stood hovering over. And in the middle of the clearing was Jack, terror and pain etched all over his face as the skidded to an immediate halt and jumped out of the car.

"JACK!" they all screamed as they ran towards him and back up as the beast fell to its knees in front of Jack as he screamed and writhed in pain.

A bright light flashed between Jack's body and the beast and then it was gone and Jack lay limp on the ground. All was still and quiet, it was unsettling. Then they burst into a dead sprint to Jack and shook him but there was no response. He wasn't breathing and his skin was already chill, too chill even for the weather conditions.

Tosh sat back on her heels and Ianto cupped his face in his hands as Owen held Jack on his lap and just stared out into the distance.

"We were too late… All of this, it was for nothing. What do we do now? Let's just say that Gwen does come back… how do we tell her that Jack gave his life to save everyone else? I mean it is to be expected because the man is bloody mad when it comes to suicide missions… but you… ahh hell…" Owen muttered… sitting back and wiping his face with his arm.

Back at the HUB, they placed Jack's body down in the morgue area. The hospital gown hung oddly over his lifeless body, the blue hue to his skin gave him an outta-this-world look that was uncomfortable to really look at.

To say the least, Jack and Owen's idea worked. Gwen met the three of them at the door of the Torchwood building, Rhys standing with her with confusion hidden deep within his features. Owen took Gwen's hand and led her into the building up to her area of the office and left her there with Rhys holding her hand the whole time.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here, Gwen?" Rhys asked after a while, but she just ignored him and watched Owen, Tosh, and Ianto carry the body covered in a white sheet down to the morgue.

She shook her head in disbelief but somehow, deep in her gut, she knew the truth but she just couldn't accept it.

"What had happened Rhys is that you were killed, by an alien. That's what my job is. I fight aliens all day and even sometimes into the wee hours of the morning. And then I died, I was hit by a car making my way back to the building after I left. I was racing ahead of Jack because for a small moment, for one tiny moment in time I felt okay after everything that had happened, and the car came out of nowhere and I was killed. If I can guess the rest, they opened the rift, which is a crack in time and space, it goes right through Cardiff, and that somehow reversed time and everything was sent back and what happened to us never happened. But somehow, something else happened and now Jack, the man who can't be killed is… is… is dead," she finished as the first of many sobs escaped her body. She shook and Rhys tried to comfort her but she shook him off and took off toward where they were taking his body.

She stood at the entrance to the room and looked at Jack's lifeless body lying on the slab and hot tears ran down her face as everyone turned to look at her, their faces distraught and tired. Slowly Gwen made her way to them and sat on the stool that sat by his head. She took his hand and held on like her life depended on it, gently massaging the back with the pad of her thumb, like he'd done to her in the car not even 24 hours ago. She let her tears flow freely as her heart broke into a million pieces again. She wasn't sure if this hurt more or less than when she had lost Rhys, but that didn't matter now. All she could feel was the emptiness in her soul as she realized that he was really dead this time and there would be no miraculous reincarnating of this perfect man.

"Is there anything else we can do for him? Get him a blanket. If he wakes up, I don't want him to be cold or this exposed…" she whispered as Owen and Tosh came to stand by her. Ianto stayed in the corner, his hand covering his mouth as he just stood and stared at his lover's corpse.

"There's nothing we can do. This is it Gwen. We should just let him go. He knew how we all felt about him, and that's all that anyone can ask when their time comes…" Ianto spoke up, with a hint of bitterness lacing his words that were meant to console but all it did was enrage her.

"How… How can you give up on him so easily? He never, not even once, gave up on any of us… He would give his last to save each and every one of us, and that's what he did. But how do we repay him? You talk about just letting him go… no final goodbyes or anything. You're doing nothing to make him comfortable. I won't be the one to give up on him. No… No… I refuse…" she kept repeating that last bit as everyone began to cry softly, grieving in their own ways.

"Gwen… we have to let him go. It's what he would want us to for him. Especially since he is already gone, there's nothing left to do. I don't know, maybe whatever he was being kept alive to do has come and gone and that's why he's not coming back this time… but it's the right thing to…" Ianto began but she cut him off.

"Shut up and get out!" she shouted at them, "You don't know what he'd want. All you guys care about is yourselves. You haven't even taken the time to truly get to know him like I have. So... So just get out and leave me alone with him," she finished in a whisper.

Ianto stormed off, followed by Owen. Tosh stayed for a bit, watching Gwen as she rested her head on Jack's chest and whispered to him. Finally, with a shake of her head, she wrapped her arms around herself and walked up to join the others. But Gwen was barely aware of them leaving her. All that mattered was that Jack would come back to her, that Jack couldn't leave her… not with things so messy and unfinished like that.

Gwen leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his chest before sitting back and staring off into the distance. Footsteps clambering down the staircase broke her trance after a while. Rhys walked up beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her neck affectionately.

"Gwen, love, you best be letting him go now. You've had a long, hard day. Let's go home and get a pizza and watch a movie on the telly for a bit. How does that sound? Rhys asked, putting a little too much cheer into his voice, and that only annoyed her. Why was everyone trying to take her away from him? Jack needed her… she couldn't just leave.

"No… Like I said to everyone else, I'm not leaving him. He's going to wake up and I don't want him to be alone or be locked in that icebox freaking out and lonely. I refuse… just go, Rhys. You go home and watch your stupid telly and eat your stupid pizza," she spat out, shrugging out of his embrace and walking around the other side of the table, fixing Jack's gown and grabbing a sheet to lie over his now ice cold body.

"Gwen for God's sake, I'm your fucking boyfriend. You should be looking after me, I bloody died today and so did you. You're going home to rest and that's it. I won't let you make yourself sick over this dead man any longer!" Rhys said, his voice stern, as he reached out and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her away from Jack and towards the staircase.

That's when she'd had enough. It was enough that people were caring about her and just worried about her health with Jack… but Rhys, no Rhys was taking it to another level all together. She ripped her arm from his grasp and turned towards him, her face murderous with anger.

"You will not talk to me like that Rhys. I'm grieving and I'm looking after my friend. You don't own me and I will do as I please. God, you're so bloody stupid sometimes. Here you are, bossing me around and you wonder why I stay out late at night with work and when we're together it's like I'm not even there… just go. Get out. I don't want you here. I'll come by the flat when I'm good and ready…" she said, spinning on her heel and heading over to the other staircase, marching up them with determination.

She walked to Jack's office and grabbed his one of a kind militia coat and his button down dress shirt along with some slacks and his suspenders, and made her way back down. When she reached Jack again, Rhys was nowhere to be seen and that was just how she'd prefer it to be. It gave her more time to think to herself and it just made her life a little easier.

Gwen sat, watching for any sign of life or reincarnation of Jack, but he looked a little bluer. His once full of life eyes were hollow and there were deep plum colored circles under his eyes and his lips were surrounded by the same color. It was frightening but she couldn't bring herself to look away, so she sat, and talked to him. Told him about how his plan had worked for her and for Rhys. She told him about how happy she was that he fought for her and that she wanted _needed_ him to wake up and come back to her. But some distant part of her subconscious wanted her to know that there was no chance of him coming back, yet she smashed it down with all of her might and kept on ignoring the dreadful truth that seemed more like reality than a small hint of doubt.

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, lacing her fingers through his and running the fingers of her other hand through his lifeless hair.


	2. Chapter 2

There was chatter around her, but her mind was foggy and she didn't really want to fight through the fog to find out whom or what was making the noise. She was peaceful and it felt good to really just be in a state of not being able to fully understand; and with that last feeling, she drifted back into her oblivion once more.

It hadn't seemed like it'd been that long since the disturbance earlier, but with great reluctance, she opened her eyes and waited a moment for them to focus on Tosh, standing in front of her with a tray. She squinted as the bright halogen lights reflected off the tray right into her eyes.

"I figured since you weren't really up for leaving him, I brought you some water and a sandwich with some chips. I hope you don't mind." She said shyly, placing the tray on one of the surgical tables that she rolled over next to me.

I sat up stiffly and smiled, but even that felt stiff and wrong to me but I tried to warm it up a bit and it must have worked because she gave me a genuine smile back and sat next to me.

"Thank you, really, I appreciate it. But I don't know if I can eat much…" I tried to lie, but my stomach betrayed me by growling loudly like a mama lioness protecting her young. I felt my cheeks grow warm, but it felt odd and out of place.

"You're welcome, and I know how that is. It was like that when my mother passed away. But food really does make you feel better, and besides, it's been days since you've really eaten or drank anything. Even if you just eat a tiny bit, it would make the rest of us feel a little better…" she said kindly, ushering towards the tray of food.

It did smell wonderful, so I tentatively took a chip and bit into it. It was hot and crunchy and just delicious. It was a piece of heaven and then I grew ravenous with hunger. I could feel my body responding, like it was awakening from a deprived state. I bit into the delicious BLT and it was glorious. I scarfed the sandwich down quickly and then gulped down a glass and a half of the crisp, ice-cold water.

"I guess I was hungrier than I thought. How long has it been since I've actually eaten? All of my days… they just blend together and I can't really remember…" I say sadly, rubbing my forehead and running a careless hand through my now tangled hair.

"It's been about 4 or 5 days, Gwen. You have us terrified. I'm not asking you to leave him, simply because it isn't my spot to say so in any of this, but I do think you would feel a little better if you showered and maybe changed your clothes?" she suggested cautiously.

I looked down at my tattered and bloody clothes and god only knows what my face and hair looked like. I nodded slowly but then had to fight back the tears that were threatening to betray how I truly felt at that moment. I glanced back at Jack and then back to her and nodded with determination.

"I suppose you're right… I just don't want to leave him alone, you know, in case he wakes up. I don't want him to be alone or scared if he wakes up…" I say quietly, reaching up to hold his hand again. He felt cooler than I remembered. She nodded and took his hand from mine and held it in her own, slender one; her long, graceful fingers caressing his cool flesh.

"I understand. I'll wait here with him while you go and freshen up… I won't leave his side until you come back, I promise." She said and the lines in her face as determined as the tone of her voice.

I nodded once more and leaned forward, kissing his forehead gently as I stood up stiffly, letting my legs stretch and feeling the tingly sensation as the blood ran back down to circulate through them. I touched her shoulder in a sign of thanks and moved groggily up the staircase to the locker room of Torchwood. Owen and Ianto sat over a couple mugs of coffee, or perhaps it was whiskey because the bottle on the table was nearly empty.

Why bother talking to them since when I last remember us talking, I beat the life out of Owen and I practically beat Ianto down with harsh words. I put my head down and even though I felt their eyes boring into my back as I moved past them, I didn't bother looking back at them.

I turned the shower on and let the hot water steam the room up as I sat down roughly and undressed myself. In here, I could cry freely and wouldn't have to worry about people judging me. I let the tears flow freely as I walked into the piping hot stream of water and let it run down over my body. I watched as the red tinted water puddled at my feet before disappearing down the drain.

Sobbing harder, my chest heaving with the pain and exhaustion, I begin to wash my hair; lathering the shampoo between my palms and massaging my scalp. It felt heavenly but I hurried the process and then I lathered some body wash in the same fashion, quickly washing the dirt and blood from my skin. I let the water continue to run as I slid down to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. Why am I mourning him more than I did Rhys? I feel so dirty and yet no matter how many times I wash my skin, I can't seem to shake this feeling. I just want to be with Jack right now, I should be. Not pondering my life crises.

I hurriedly shut the water off and towel off briskly before throwing on an old t-shirt and my favorite pair of jeans from my locker. I grab a jacket and head back out, tripping as I'm putting my shoes on and trying to walk at the same time. I slow down and try to slow my breathing as well. I walk up to Ianto and Owen and I smile timidly.

"You guys… I'm… I'm truly sorry for the way I behaved earlier this week. I had no right and Owen; I owe you a lifetime of apologies for physically taking out my pain on you. And Ianto, god, where do I begin… you're mourning too and I'm…. I am…" and the tears start up again and the words that I need so badly to get out are stuck in my throat. All I can do I cry.

Ianto gets up hastily and wraps his arms around me tightly and I hug him back, and then we're both crying.

"Gwen, I understand everything and I'm sorry I even tried to overstep you and Jack like that. I would have killed someone if they had pulled that crap Lisa and I… you take all the time you need and I'm here for you." He said; his voice hoarse and thick with emotion.

"Gwen, honestly, I deserve worse than what you actually gave me… but it's the most I can expect, what with your girly punches and all. But you don't owe me an apology; I'm the one who needs to apologize. You know you're not a whore and you never have been nor will you ever be… and as for pushing you, I was a coward and… I just, how can I make it up to you? Owen said, wringing his hand and looking off into the distance beside him. I could still see the glossiness of his eyes, but I refuse to put salt in his wounds.

I walked over to him and slugged him one good in his arm, letting out a small laugh and wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

"You owe me nothing. We were both not ourselves and let's just let it be behind us now… the only thing that we can do is move forward, right?" I say, for the first time with a genuine smile.

He nodded and shrugged out of my hug and ran his hand over his face as Tosh came up the stairs, her eyes rimmed red and made a B-line to the coffee machine. I darted back down the stairs and rushed to Jack's side, taking his hand in mine.

"_I love you Jack Harkness. The only regret I have in this life is not being able to truly show you just how much I truly do love and care for you. I'm sure we all feel that way. The only thing that I can hope for now is that you have finally found peace within yourself and have moved onto something bigger and better than this life you have lived. You will forever have my heart, Jack, forever and a lifetime. I know I said Rhys understood me, but in all honesty, I was just afraid to say that you were the only one. You knew just what to say or do to comfort me in my time of need and you risked your life to save not only mine, but his, and the rest of the world. That, Jack, is honorable beyond all things possible. Hopefully one day I'll see you again and I'll be able to tell you this to your face… but for now, this is goodbye, love." _ I said, crying freely and I knew everyone was standing above me on the balcony watching down on me, but I didn't care. I had to let him go and I wanted everyone to know so it was better this way, honestly.

I bent down and grabbed a hold of his hand one last time, running my fingers along his palm… he had a long lifeline and I suppose he did live a long, and full life. More than any of us could say. In that moment, I knew that what Rhys and I had would never amount to what Jack and I had, but Rhys was still a good guy. I leaned down, brushing the hair back from his forehead gently, and then kissed his lips gently; the sweetest kiss that could ever be kissed.

It was in that moment that everything changed, my cheeks grew hotter and my breathing was labored as a hand squeezed mine back and another came up to the nape of my neck and held me there. And for a moment, I thought I was imagining everything until I was being kissed back. I pulled away abruptly, my fingers going to my lips as I stared down at Jack's face. His arms were back at his side but he had a sly smile on his lips and I cried. All I could do was cry. I could hear gasps behind me and I glanced up to them and they looked like they had seen a ghost.

I walked tentatively back towards Jack and looked down at him and in that moment his eyes fluttered open slowly and his mouth opened like he wanted to say something. Taking his hand, I leaned in closer to hear his soft whisper.

"Than…Thank you." He said, and coughed, squeezing my hand and rubbing the back with the pad of his thumb.

At a loss for words, I fell onto the stool that was luckily behind me, and just stared, wiping away at the tears strolling down my face.

"Is… is this some kind of joke?" I ask, looking around to the others for an answer, but they simply shook their heads and stared down at Jack in astonishment before slowly making their way down to us.

"I… I guess it took a little longer than usual. But with the circumstances, it wasn't a normal death either… you don't cry anymore, Gwen, I'm here…" he said, brushing my hair away from my face, giving me a weak smile. I put my hand over his and smiled a big, goofy school girl grin.

He began coughing again and I clumsily reached for the pitcher of water, pouring him a glass. Ianto and Owen helped him sit up and I put the glass to his mouth as he drank greedily. Tosh refilled the glass and he drank it again with such urgency and then waved us off.

"So what did I miss?" he asked, a sly smile distorting his perfect mouth. Tosh let out a whoop of laughter and Ianto hugged him tightly, Jack returned his hug and then reached for Owen, repeating the process and then again with Tosh.

They started talking at him in a whirlwind and he leaned back on his elbows and listened enthusiastically. All I could do was sit back and hug myself, hoping and praying that this wasn't some cruel nightmare.

The sound of their laughter brought me out of my thoughts and I glanced from face to face and notice that Rhys is standing in the background next to Ianto, just staring at me and I stare back, not really knowing what to do or say. I hug myself as he makes his way toward me, his stride determined and slow.

"Gwen, can I speak to you for a moment… in private?" he asks, leaning close my ear so that only I could hear. I look up at him in a rush of bewilderment and nod, getting up to follow him out of the room.

We walk side by side up through Torchwood and out to the docks. I take a nonchalant step away from him and look out at the horizon. The sun was setting and it was just beautiful, peaceful.

"I… I don't know what came over me earlier. I shouldn't have ordered you to do anything in that tone or anything, it's just… after everything we've been through, I realized life was too short and I just want you for myself. I'm tired of fighting you for your job and for your attention with everyone else. You sat with Jack for four days straight and didn't once phone home or anything. So tell me… what's really going on…" he asked, turning to look at me but I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with him.

"Oh Rhys… I don't know what's going on either. I just know… when Jack was lying there on that table, all I could do was worry about him and I couldn't lose him. I just… I don't know. Maybe we just aren't meant to be anymore. You are a wonderful man and I love you so much. You are my best-friend, but it's like we don't really click anymore, you know? It's like we exist with each other but we don't exist together like we did. But with Jack…" I stopped midsentence as Rhys dropped to one knee and took my hand in his, his eyes were lost and wild.

"Gwen, I don't care about any of that. All I know is that I love you and I don't want to lose you ever. You are my now and my forever. Marry me." He said, and I was speechless and my stomach churned uncomfortably. I shook my head and took my hand back, looking up to the heavens for the strength.

"Rhys… this isn't going to work out. I can't do this, it's not fair to you or me or anyone else. We just aren't good together anymore…" I said softly, forcing myself to look at him, but he was insistent. He was fishing in his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. In it was an extraordinary ring, but it only made the churning worse and when he slid the ring onto my finger, I just lost it.

I turned from him, leaning over the pier and emptied the contents of my stomach into the calm water. I sank to my knees on the hard wooden planks and heaved until I was sobbing. He cradled me in his arms and took his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped at my mouth; I just swatted his hand away. This was all too much for me to handle right now. I rejected him and yet he still persisted.

"Rhys, go home. I can't deal with this right now." I said, pulling away from him and walking back to the building, not even bothering to look behind me as he called after me. I slammed the door behind me with finality and sank to the floor, cradling my face in my hands, calming my breathing, just focusing on anything but what has happened in this past week.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked, sliding down on the floor next to me, "Here, drink this, I'm sure it'll make you feel better," he handed me a cup and I opened my eyes finally, looking over at him, I give a small smile and chug the glass. Wincing as the burn made its way down my throat and into my empty belly.

"You know, Jack, I was so devastated when Rhys died that I beat up my colleagues, but that was nothing compared to when I thought you had died. I just… you know…" I sigh and hit my head on the wall behind me and chuckle.

"I don't know because I was dead, but I know when I was dying, your face was the only thing that I could think about… I know that you have Rhys and it's wrong of me, but I don't regret that kiss we had right before… before you died. In fact, I wish I could do it freely without consequence. Here…" he topped my glass off again before continuing, "have some more, I feel like it's going to be a tough night. How's Rhys doing anyways?" he finished, taking a slow sip of his drink.

I gulped my glass of whiskey again, at least that's what I think it was, and took a moment, biting my lip and contemplating what I was going to say, twirling the ring on my finger absentmindedly.

"I honestly don't know how he's doing. Last I spoke to him, before today obviously, I yelled at him because he tried to control me, and I just couldn't deal with it. And today, I told him I couldn't deal with him. I told him," I chuckle and pour some more whiskey into my cup, taking a long drink, "that I wasn't sure of anything anymore, which is true… but he, of course, wouldn't really listen to me. That's always been a problem for us you know?" I say, taking another drink and giggling as it dribbles down my chin.

Jack laughs freely and takes the bottle from me, topping his glass off and taking a long drink, then another before chuckling again.

"Not the life you imagined for yourself, huh?" he asks, turning towards me, resting his elbows on his knees and studying my face.

I blush under his gaze and hide it behind my glass as I take another drink.

"No-ope… Not at all, but you know what? Life is so unexpected and I like that… I like that about this job, I never know what to expect. Sure the death is hard, but there's always something new to learn… always some new adventure I'll get to take…" I slur slightly, giggling again and covering my mouth with my free hand.

He shakes his head and downs the rest of his glass, setting it on the floor and takes mine, setting it next to his. Leaning forward, he cupped her chin in his palm and ran the other one up the side of her neck.

"Gwen Cooper, you are an extraordinary woman. I don't know what it is about you… but I've been hooked on you since the first night I saw you, dripping wet as you peeped down on us on the crime scene with Susie. You were beautiful even then with your wet hair and bulky neon yellow jacket…" he whispered, leaning in closer, barely grazing his lips over hers. Her breath hitched against his lips and her heart kicked into overtime.

I slowly ran my hands up his arms, gripping lightly on his biceps as she closed the distance and pressed her lips gently to his, kissing him sweetly. His hand slid up my nape and his fingers were lost in my hair and I did the same, deepening the kiss; our breaths mixing together in a moment of pure, hot lust. I lost control and bit his bottom lip and he let out a soft groan, running his free hand down to the small of my back, sending chills up my spin as he lowered me onto the floor, balancing his weight above me; all the while never breaking the kiss.

I could feel his excitement pushing into me and I let out a soft moan, tugging gently on his hair as he pulled back to gaze down at me.

"What… what the hell are we doing Gwen?" he asked, breathless with his face flush with emotion. I just shook my head and captured his lips once again, kissing him passionately as he ran his hands up my shirt and dragged his nails down my bare skin. Groaning again, he broke the kiss and made his way to my neck, nipping gently forcing me to arch my back with pleasure and dig my fingers into his back, dragging them down as I pull his shirt out of his trousers.

"We… We're just going with the flow. There's no time to second guess anything anymore…" I say, breathless as I take control, straddling him and leaning down to kiss his lips, letting my hair fall gracefully around his face. I feel his hands on my hips as he nods and kisses me back. I slide my hands down his firm chest and rip his shirt open, not giving a though to anything as the buttons clamber to the floor and roll around

All that fills that small voyeur are the soft moans and grunts of pleasure that we create and the remnants of buttons settling on the floor. So lost in each other we weren't even aware of the door being opened or Tosh standing there, mouth wide open in pure shock. She cleared her throat quietly and Jack jumped up, shielding me with his body and I lay there, mortified, my cheeks and neck are on fire.

"I'm… well I was just heading out to make Chinese run and I knew you guys came down here, I was just going to ask what you wanted…" she stammered, her eyes shifting between our entangled bodies and anywhere else in the room.

"The usual Tosh would be lovely. I'm famished so you had better go heavy on everything. I'll give you some money to help cover the cost… I'll just run up to my office really quick…" he said slowly, smirking down at me before lifting up.

I hurriedly pulled down my shirt and stood up, attempting to fix my hair and staring down at my hands when I remember the ring and I hurriedly hide it behind my back but from the look on Tosh's face, I can tell she's seen it and my face burns hotter.

"Oh… Oh okay I can do that… any special requests?" she asks, trying to tear her eyes away from where my hand had just been. She stands, waiting on us. She's staring between me, my hand, and jack. Jack is staring at me and I just put my hand to my head, shaking it slowly.

"Anything would be delicious Tosh, thank you." I mutter, wrapping my arms around my body as if I could shield myself from this horrifically embarrassing moment.

Jack laughs and grabs my hand, leading me upstairs and I avoid eye contact with Tosh as he leads me past her. I try to hide in his back as we walk past Owen and Ianto in the common area. When we reach his office I slump down in a chair and cover my face, chuckling. He looks at me, raising an eyebrow as he sits down, running his long, slender index finger over lip. I shake my head.

"Don't make googly eyes at me like that, you're making my skin burn with desire…" I whisper, squirming slightly in my chair, biting my lip gently while looking at him from under my lashes.

He shakes his head and chuckles to himself, rummaging through a drawer in his desk. Pulling out an old, battered wallet, he takes a charge card out and sets it on the desk.

"So, you weren't going to tell me you were engaged? You were just going to take advantage of my body and soul and then toss me away?" he asks in a joking manner but my mood immediately deflates.

"I honestly forgot about the ring until Tosh walked in on us downstairs. And no, I wasn't going to take advantage of you and your body or soul. I didn't want the ring, as bad as that sounds, it was forced upon me and then one thing lead to another and I'm just here; with an engagement ring on my finger sitting in front of the man who has my heart racing—but he didn't give me the ring." I sigh, leaning back in the chair and running both my hands through my hair.

He nods to himself and runs his hands over his face a couple times before ruffling his hair.

"You should have told me. I don't want to get in the way of you and Rhys. That was never my intention. I've always admired you but I would never step into another man's territory…" he was saying, but I reached across the table, silencing him with my lips.

"No, you don't get to play that card. I chose this; I wanted this just as much as you do. I was more torn over losing you than I was of losing Rhys. He's like my best friend, but you, you complete me in some way that I have yet to truly discover, I just know that if I marry Rhys, it will be all wrong and I'll never truly be happy." I say, resting on my elbows as I lean over his desk, "So… You don't get to feel bad about anything because I would have stopped it if I felt any differently… but truth be told, I've never felt more alive, Jack." I say, standing up and stretching as I pace slowly around his office, stopping at the window, looking out into the building.

Life was so normal last week, but now, everything has changed and I don't even want to complain. Absently twirling the ring around on my finger, I take it off and put it in my pocket with my mobile. I can't wear his ring knowing I want to be with another man completely. It's the right thing to do.

"Gwen… I… okay, I won't play that card with you. But I want you to be sure about what you're doing. Just take time and think about it, okay?" he replied, reaching in my pocket slowly and pulled out the ring that he casually slipped back onto my finger, "Just think about it, make sure that you and your heart are one hundred percent sure that I am who you want." He finished with a smile and walked out of the office, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

It's a chilly night as I walk out to my car. The ring on my finger feels like an anchor holding me down to everything that I've been tied down to for too long. It's an anchor that's holding me back from reaching my dreams. I love Rhys, I do. I love him very much, and that's why I have to let him go. I can't be with someone whom I love, but not in the love kind of way that a husband and wife would love. I think that love was gone a long time ago when I decided to carry on an affair with Owen. I was just too blind to truly realize it. But now, whether I end up with Jack or I'm alone, I have to let Rhys go and find his own true happiness. He deserves so much better and I intend to give him just that. I look both ways a few times before darting across the road and climbing into my car. It still smells of Jack, a delicious musky scent, with a bit of a woodsy smell. It makes my heart flutter and I immediately roll down my window and let the brisk air wash away his scent. But it's no good because I can still feel his lips and hands all over my body…

I turn the radio on and put my car into drive, pulling out slowly and cautiously. I drive through Cardiff, making my way to my flat. The street lights blur by along with the liveliness of the city at night. It's beautiful and sometimes I miss that age of youth. Where you could go out without a care in the world and know that you had nothing to worry about.

It's not long before I pull up in front of our flat, Rhys's car is on the curb and the lights are on in the kitchen but there's no sign of him. I climb out of the car, slinging my purse over my head and sorting through my keys for the one to the flat.

Opening the door, I smell him in the kitchen cooking pasta, our favorite. We'd always have pasta and a crisp white wine, the kind we had on our first date. It usually excited me, but this time, it made my heart ache with sadness and make my stomach churn with bittersweet memories.

"Rhys, I'm home… what are you doing in there?" I ask, walking around the corner, catching site of him chopping veggies for the pasta. It does smell wonderful, but I can't do this with him-not now, not ever.

"I'm making our favorite, love. Here, why don't you have a glass of wine?" he says, taking a sip and then pouring me a glass. I take the glass and sit at the island, spinning the glass by the base, watching the ring glint under the overhead lights.

"Rhys, I came to tell you that I can't marry you. We don't work anymore and I'm a horrible person for everything I've done to you and you've been nothing but good to me." I sigh, reluctantly taking a sip of wine and slowly glancing up at him, but he was completely oblivious.

"No, see, you don't get to do this to me. I've stuck by your side through all of this. I deal with you and your Torchwood lifestyle. I even dealt with the fact that you were cheating on me, but you don't get to just walk away like that." He shouts, slamming the knife down on the counter and looks up at me, his eyes murderous.

I slowly take the ring off my finger and set it on the counter, never taking my eyes off of his and fully aware of the sharp knife that was sitting so close to his trembling hand.

"Rhys, love, I am so sorry about Owen. I never meant for it to happen but once it did, I couldn't stop because it added an element of surprise that we have lacked for years now. This, you and me, it's not going to work. You are a wonderful boyfriend and man, but you just aren't for me. I'm no good for you. I fell out of love-"

"No! You don't fucking get to talk to me about falling out of love. You're just too caught up in everyone else's business to be bothered with us anymore. You still love me, Gwen, I know you do, I can feel it. You don't get to leave!"

I just sit there, feeling the tears building up in my eyes, burning along with my chest. All I can manage is to shake my head in disagreement.

"I don't love you like that anymore Rhys. I haven't been in love with you for a long while it just wasn't until recently that I realized it and was able to admit it to myself. You have to just accept it. If you really want to know, I'm in love with someone else and this, this you and me crap, it's not going to work out anymore because my heart belongs to someone else. And even if we never end up together, I still cannot be with you, Rhys. This ring is lovely and it was a wonderful gesture, but I can't accept it." I say, sliding it across the counter towards him

I can't hold my tears in any longer and I let them run freely, trying to wipe at them before he can see because I have no right to cry in front of him when I'm the one breaking his heart. His face is as red as a tomato and he's crying which only makes me want to cry with him.

I stand up, moving around the counter slowly dragging my hand on its surface. I reach out to touch his face and before I can even react, his hand is coming at my face full force and I'm knocked back into the cabinetry behind me. My hand instinctively goes to my face and I just look at him in disbelief. His face mirrors mine and he backs up, shaking his head as he brings his fists up to his temples.

"God… No… Gwen, love… I'm so sorry… Oh god, what have I done…" he begins rambling and I just stare at him, slowly getting my surroundings together.

"Rhys… if it's alright, I'm just going to go and grab an overnight bag or two. You can have the flat and we'll figure something out. I'll still pay my half of the rent until we decide on something…" I say, backtracking away from him and speed walking to our room where I throw a bunch of clothes into one of my suitcases along with my shoes and toiletries. I wipe the tears from my face as I stand up, taking a few deep breaths and nearly jump out of my skin when I hear him walk up behind me. Spinning around, I look at him and then grab my suitcase.

"I'm sorry Rhys. I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me…" I say quietly before walking past him.

He reaches out for me, but I slip out of his grip, flinching slightly. He frowns, looking at me with hurt and regret in his eyes. I just shake my head and manage a small smile.

"It happens you know, I don't even blame you. It'll be okay and if you need anything, just ring my mobile and I'll see what I can do…" I walk back to him, reaching up to touch his cheek and lean in and kiss his cheek softly, "I'll always love you for your kindness and the years we had together were amazing. Never forget that, but you will find what you're looking for and your happiness will come. Goodbye, Rhys."

The walk to my car seems like it's taking forever although I know it's because I'm dragging my ass with all of this. I stop and sit on the top of my suitcase, trying to breath. My chest is tight and I'm gasping, clawing at my shirt so I can breathe and then the tears start to fall again.

I'm sure this is what I want; I just didn't expect all of that to happen. I knew it would be hard, but this is almost unbearable. Minutes pass, maybe an hour, but who really knows? Time for me lately has been jumbled together. I stand up slowly, grabbing my suitcase and I tackle the few yards to my car and load myself in. Where do I go now? I've isolated most of my friends since Torchwood and I'm not friends enough with anyone at Torchwood to really stay with them.

I head back to the building and I figure once I'm there, I'll research some stuff and figure out a place to stay for now. I put my fingers to my eye gently and it's tender. Glancing up in the rearview mirror I can see it bruising and swelling slightly. [Great]

Sighing I park my car and jog to the door and buzz myself in. Ianto's at his desk and he's sorting through some paperwork. I watch his eyes grow wide when he sees me and I wave a dismissive hand at him.

"Gwen… what the… you can't go up there with that. They'll surely kill whoever gave you that shiner." He says with a small chuckle.

I stick my tongue out at him and toss my keys in my purse, leaning against the wall in his little voyeur area.

"I guess I'll just have to put my foot down and tell them to just let it be. Besides, it's nothing a little cover-up can't fix," I say with a forced wink and smile.

I let myself into the secret doorway and head on up. I suppose he had a point, but I brought this on myself. Did I deserve it or was it right? No, but it's my problem and I won't allow them to hurt Rhys. It's over and done. It won't happen again, that I can assure them. Finally at the main HUB, I walk in, fiddling with my purse as I head to my desk and I sit down, pretending not to notice anything different but I can feel them staring at me.

"It happened. We aren't going to retaliate against him. People make mistakes and this won't happen again, okay?" I say, looking up from my computer, making deliberate eye contact with each and every one of them. But of course, Owen speaks up with his arrogant self, and I sigh internally.

"Ah, bloody hell, Gwen. You sound like one of those cliché domestic abuse cases; the habitual ones of course. It won't happen again, he was just angry, he had too much to drink, and it was the first time…" I held my hand up halting him to even consider finishing his thought.

"It was all of those things and we aren't going to talk about it, alright? I screwed up and I hurt him and that's that. I took the hit but I didn't have enough time to react. It's over and I forgive him. He has always been loving and caring towards me, I refuse to hold this against him or ruin his life with a 'domestic abuse' charge or whatever." I say, sighing in exhaustion, "Now, does anyone know of a good hotel that I could stay at for the night?" I ask, glancing back at my computer as I type away, entering into multiple search engines to eliminate the all night effect of searching for a place to stay.

The room grew quiet and I squirmed in my chair as the awkward silence continued on. I found a cheap hotel on the nice side of Cardiff. I quickly wrote down the phone number and address and closed out my web searches, taking a sip of water from the water bottle sitting on my desk.

"Well… What's going on now?" I ask, rubbing my neck nervously. My head is pounding but I refuse to let them see that, I wince internally and wait impatiently for them to answer me. But no one said anything and so I sighed loudly and picked my purse up and walked over to the exit slowly. I wanted to storm out but truth be told, I honestly didn't have the energy for all of this.

"Okay, since we're all going to keep secrets from me, you know my mobile number. Call me if you need anything." And I walked out, hitting the button prematurely so the door closed faster behind me.

Honestly, I just want to go to sleep. Screw all of this drama. It will still be here a few days from now or even a few months from now.


	3. Chapter 3

The roads were pretty busy for it being so late at night, but I honestly didn't care. I didn't want to be alone so the business of the outside world around me made me feel a little less lonely. The hotel wasn't too bad. It has all the basic necessities for a steal of a price. It's got a convenient breakfast nook, bed, shower, and cable telly… the works. It was the best I could do at the last minute and honestly, as long as it had a bed and hot water, I would have stayed there.

Pulling up into the parking lot of the hotel, I took a deep breath as I shut the engine off to the car and reached over to grab my purse. My head was throbbing as I gently ran my fingertips over my swollen eye. With a heavy sigh, I forced myself out of the car, grabbing my luggage from the backseat and headed inside. It was a homely little place, and the staff was very kind. The elderly woman at the desk was shocked by my appearance but I reassured her that it was not a big deal at all, but of course, not many believed me so I simply waited for her to take my information.

"Gwen Cooper. I'll need a room for the rest of the week, if that's fine?" I asked, trying to mask a yawn. It was one thing to look a mess like this in public, but it was another to look that way and be rude. The kind woman's face wrinkled up with a smile and she nodded, typing hurriedly on her keyboard. Her smile was nice, but there was something else behind it. It was almost as if she was hiding something from me and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Yes, yes dear. I have a room available for a week or so. I'll write you in for the week and we can adjust it if needed. Sounds good?" she asked, her thick Welsh accent was kind of heartwarming. I just simply nod and take the key from her, turning on my heel to the staircase that led up to the small elevator.

I leaned against the wall, waiting for the elevator, and closed my eyes. Yawning again, I shake my arms to try and keep myself awake. '_Almost there, Gwen, just a little bit longer and then you can crash_' I whisper this tiny little mantra to myself over and over as I climb onto the elevator and hit the button for the 5th floor.

Although this place looked tiny from the outside, and the homely interior décor doesn't help, it's actually a pretty big place. The bigger the better, it's easier for me to get lost inside of here, or if I want to be a total bitch, it's harder for people to find me here. Thinking to myself I wonder if I should have checked in under a false name, but really, who would I be hiding from? The woman certainly wouldn't have asked any questions, but if I was being honest with myself, it was a ludicrous idea to begin with.

Luckily my room was only a few paces down the hall from the elevator. I hurriedly open the door and walk inside, fumbling for a light switch. I leave my luggage on the floor as I lock the door behind me, making my way to the bed. I fumble for the second light switch on the wall when something out of the corner of my eye moved. My heart kicked into double time as my mind raced through all of the threats that this could be and what I should do.

My eyes scanned the room and my hand immediately went to the small of my back where I usually kept my gun, but if I recalled correctly, I tossed it at Owen days ago and have yet to even think twice about it. _Shit_! I think to myself, but then the lights come on in the tiny 'bedroom' and Jack is sitting crossed-legged in the chair, just watching me. His eyes are low and he has a small crooked smile on his face.

"I was really curious as to how you might have handled this situation, what with you being unarmed and everything," he says with a chuckle, "but then I thought again, you had a pretty decent arm on you when you took on Owen and this is definitely a smaller room… but here's your gun and badge, I figured you might need it since you were staying in the city and all, he said with a slight shrug of his shoulder.

In all of the time I have been alive, this… this moment had me absolutely speechless. I just stood there, pretty sure that my mouth was hanging open unattractively, and stared at him. It crossed my mind briefly how he even knew where I was, what room I was in, and even how he made it here before I did. But then it all came flooding back to me like a wave crashing against the side of a pier.

"Oh for heaven sake, you were the reason that nutty old woman at the desk was smiling so mischievously at me!" I exclaimed, my eyes practically bugging out of my head as I slumped down on the bed, putting my head in my hands, hysterical laughter bubbling uncontrollably out of my mouth.

"I thought it would be a romantic gesture, except I didn't counter in the fact that you might actually beat my ass because of it," he said, smirking as he rose gracefully from the chair. His built body moved with ease over to me and he slid down beside me, "But I must say, you're chock full of surprises lately. How are you feeling by the way? He asked his voice soft as velvet.

"I'm just tired, it's like I've been awake for 2 weeks straight and now it's all catching up to me," I say, yawning and reaching up to rub my eyes and wince as I remember the tenderness of one. I caught him grimace out of the corner of my eye as he went to the bathroom. I was about to ask what he was doing when I heard the sink turn on and moments later with a rag in hand, water dripping from his hand deliciously.

"Here, this might help," he says, placing the cool rag onto my eye gently as he sits back down beside me. I sag with relief against him, resting my head on his shoulder and I can feel his body shake as he laughs. I playfully swat at him and close my eyes.

He rests his cheek on the top of my head and I bring my hand, which seems heavier than it should be, to rest over top of his on my eye. The last thing I truly remember were his lips, gently grazing my forehead as he wrapped his arm around me and laid us back onto the plush mattress.

I groaned and rolled over, trying to pull the blanket up over my head, but a hand caught mine and I snapped my eyes open. My sight was blurry from sleep and exhaustion so I closed them again as the previous night came back to me. I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face in the pillows as Jack gently ran his hand up and down my back.

"Are you going to sleep all day or would you like to actually eat something? It might help with all of this," he chuckled, tossing his leg over both of mine and pulling me tight to his chest.

"Mm, food… I don't know, this bed is awfully nice and I don't think that I have the energy to really move anywhere…" I say, my voice muffled by the fluffy pillows. I felt his chest rumble with laughter and a small smile broke out across my face.

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing that I ordered out then, I suppose. Hmm what was it you said you loved so much? Oh right, two-eggs, ham and chips." He said, I could hear the triumph in his voice ringing clear. All I could do was laugh with him and I ran my hand through my hair as I stretched my legs and toes.

It felt wonderful to have my muscles screaming at me. I hadn't done much of anything since the accidents, and so it was nice to actually feel them alive and working properly. I turned over and glanced up at him, and out of the corner of my eye, I caught the clock as well.

"Bloody hell, it's almost 3 o'clock… how on earth did I even manage to sleep that long?" I ponder out loud as I break free of his embrace and I hear him groan in protest. I swat at him again and climb out of bed.

The carpet on the floor is so plush and soft, squeezing between my toes as I walk. Such a luxury compared to the tiled linoleum flooring back at my old flat. I splash some cool water on my face and tie my hair up as I run the shower. Within moments the bathroom is steamy and the mirror is fogged up.

It didn't take me long to wash away yesterday, but I felt like I could have stayed in there for hours and not even cared when I got all prune-y and disgusting. I wrapped a towel around my body after drying off quickly when I heard someone knocking at the door. I put my back against the cool bathroom door and listened as Jack climbed out of bed and shuffled to the door. This was my one chance, I opened the door quickly and dashed over to the room, grabbing my luggage and turning around to head back.

Jack was standing in front of me, taking a sip from a straw. I watched his face and I could feel mine heating up. I watched him swallow hard as he stepped to the side to let me by. I stared down at the floor and high-tailed it past him to the bathroom, practically slamming the door in the process. I sunk to the floor, which tends to be my favorite place now-a-days and just laughed quietly to myself as I rummaged through my bag.

It's funny how you can share such an intimate moment with someone just hours before and then when it becomes so innocent like the moment we just had, embarrassment runs rapid throughout every minute, or even second that it lasted. I settled on a casual button down top and some jeans. I packed all my things back away, leaving my toiletries on the counter and walked out of the bathroom. I slung my suitcase into the closet near the entrance of the room and made my way back to Jack. He was lounging on the bed, sipping what I think was a milkshake and flipping through the newspaper. I grabbed the cup on the table and took a long sip, and it was heavenly. The best strawberry shake I'd ever tasted.

"So…. Answer me this, why did you reserve a room for me and then spend the night?" I asked cautiously, taking another drink and watching him as he set the newspaper down along with his cup.

"Honestly? I didn't want to be away from you, and, after I saw what Rhys did to you… I just had this gut feeling that you wouldn't want to be alone. So, ta-da, here I am, unless you want me to leave…" he said, saying that last part like it was acid in his mouth.

I shook my head and opened the container of food that sitting at the table. The steam rising from the food smelled heavenly and I felt my mouth begin to salivate at the mere sight of it.

"This… smells so amazing. Join me?" I say, taking the plastic cutlery and digging into the food, taking a huge bite and chewing slowly and he grabbed his cup and container and sat across from me at the table.

"So you really do like eggs, ham, and chips?" he asked, laughing whilst he opened his container which revealed the same thing and he took a huge bite and then gulped down some more of his drink. I nodded, taking a couple more bites before I tried at any conversation again.

"Thank you," was all I could really think to say as I finished up my food, lounging back in the chair and played with the straw to my cup. He shrugged and pushed his food away from him and mocked my movements.

"It's honestly not that big of a deal. To be honest, it's kind of selfish because I wanted to be with you just as bad as you didn't want to be alone. Besides, I want to know the whole story behind that glorious eye." He said, gesturing towards my face with a tilt of his head.

I shook my head, the last thing I really wanted to do was talk about Rhys and this whole thing with Jack. But if I knew any better, I know that he wouldn't let it go until I did tell him, so, with that in mind, I metaphorically put on my big-girl pants and sighed.

"What happened was, is I knew in my heart that Rhys and I weren't going to work out. So I went back to my flat after I left the HUB last night. He was in the kitchen, cooking our favorite meal while sipping a glass of crisp, white wine; which should have been an alarm because Rhys really hates wine and he only drank it on our first date because he didn't want to be a pansy. But anyways, he was cooking pasta and veggies and poured me a glass of wine as well, so naturally, I sat at our island and drank. That's when I put everything on the table. I slid the ring across to him and he lost it. When I tried to comfort him, he swung at me. It happened so fast that I didn't truly understand until my face stung and I was back against the cabinetry. But you know, I kind of just accepted it. If I were in his place, I'd want to slap me too, hence why I didn't want to make a big deal out of it all. So there, there it is. And basically after that I packed a suitcase, went back to you guys and ended up here." I finished, and took a huge, long gulp of my shake before setting it aside.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and sat there, looking out of the window as he watched me, fiddling with a piece of trash on the table.

"If I were in his place, I wouldn't have hit you at all. It makes no sense, there's no reason for a man to hit you, Gwen, and you of all people know this. But I have to commend you on not overreacting, well no, that is a bad way to put it. I commend you on being so mature about this. You know the rights and wrongs of that situation, and yet you still want to take the high road. It's very admirable, to say the least." He said with a small smile. I just nodded and bit my lip, contemplating what to really say next.

I mean it's like we're both ignoring the huge, neon green elephant in the room. I just can't ignore it anymore, but I fear that if I do bring it up, things will change for the worst, because frankly, that's just my luck.

"I know what you're thinking about, and I meant what I said Gwen. Take time to truly think about what you want/ we can't rush into this and there are other people's feelings involved in this other than ours, and you learned that last night…" he frowned, wringing his hands, "I'm sorry, that was out of line…"

I shook my head and brought my gaze to him and just studied him for a moment.

"Whatever happens between us happens. Eventually, somewhere down the line, I would have realized that Rhys was not the one for and yes, I do believe that you are the one. When we kissed that first time, out in my car, my soul sung. I could have flown, I wish I had flown actually," I chuckled harshly before continuing, "But it was the first time I had felt alive in my entire life. I know you have Ianto, and last night we both got carried away. I've decided that… if you decide to stay with him, I'm okay with that. All I want is for you to be happy, as much as that may kill me; I just want you to be happy…" I whisper, reaching across the table and taking his hand. I give him a warm, friendly smile and his hand a gentle squeeze.

He squeezed my hand back and stood up, not breaking the contact as he pulled me closer to him. I stood in front of him, resting my hands on his chest. It felt easy, natural. He gazed down in my eyes, his piercing blue eyes so gently and warm. I smile, and lean up on my tip-toes as my lips touch his in a feather light kiss.

I feel his arms tighten around my body as his hands are splayed across my back. Leaning my head back, I watch him. His face is torn, too many emotions playing across it for me to even begin to comprehend. It's like he's battling with himself on what to do, so I reach my hand up and touch his cheek as I break free of his embrace.

"I understand, but I want you to understand, Jack Harkness, that you are the only one for me. And I will wait forever and a lifetime just for you to understand that." I say, letting my fingertips graze his cheek as it falls down to my side again.

With a slow nod of his head, he reaches out and pulls me back into his arms, and within moments his lips are claiming mine. He kisses me with such urgency and need that my breath is literally taken away and I warp my arms around his neck, clinging to him with everything in my being. He runs a hand up my spine to the hair at the nape of my neck and grabs a hold of gently as he backs me over to the bed. As he pulls his lips back from mine, our breathing harsh and urgent, he pushes me back onto the bed, lowering himself on top of my as he slides a hand down my side to my jeans. I let my hands have free reign of his body and I slide them down untucking his shirt sloppily as he sits up, straddling my legs as he unbuttons his shirt slowly. I bite my lip to keep from giggling. I mirror his actions as I unbutton my top, letting it lay open as I slide a hand up his flat, firm stomach. My breath catches in my throat as he leans down and nibbles on my ear and undoes my pants. I struggle to help take them off but he pins my hands on either side of my head, kissing just below my ear and down my throat, to my collarbone and then over the fleshy mounds of my breasts. I'm panting at this point and my mind is whirring but I can't stop and so I focus on my breathing.

I hear him chuckle slightly as he kisses down my stomach, so slowly that it's maddening and then he grazes his tongue lightly over each of my hips. I lean up on my elbows and watch him as he pulls my jeans off and then stands slowly, flexing his abs as he pulls his shirt off, letting it drop to the floor; all of his muscles, so delicious and bulky in all the right places. I let my eyes devour his body as the rest at his waist and his eyes follow my gaze, but in one brief moment it was like a stormy sea meeting the dark of night as our eyes met.

Slowly, he undid his pants and let them drop to the ground. His glorious body was before me and I just wanted to worship it, love it in every possible way that I could. I sat up on my knees and let my hands slide from his neck over his chest and then down his stomach. I felt his stomach quiver as my fingers grazed over the skin gently, so light. I tipped my head up and kissed him right under his chin, then claimed his mouth with mine.

He let out an animalistic groan and tossed me back on the bed, our bodies mingling with one another as he hitched my thigh up to his hip and I ran my fingers roughly through his tousled hair and he deepens the kiss, so hot and wet that it set my skin on fire and I didn't want anyone to extinguish it.

As we lay in the afterglow of our love making, basking in the shadows of twilight, our breathing coming in short, exhausted bursts, I could only smile. For what I have always wanted, I have no received and there was no going back. Jack looked over to me, a lazy smile on his face and I returned it, touching my hand to his cheek gently. He closed his eyes at my touch and I rolled onto my side, tossing my arm and leg over his body as he cradled me in one arm to his side. I planted a soft kiss to his shoulder and sighed.

We lay there in post-coital bliss for what seemed like an eternity, before either of us said anything. It was a perfect moment, laying in my lover's arms, watching the sun set through the bay window in my room. This room was magic. The white walls and furniture reflected the evening twilight colors so beautifully, almost like the starkness of the room intensified everything.

Jack ran his fingers down my spine and I sighed, mocking the action with my fingertips down his chest.

"Gwen… You truly are a beautiful creature, one of the most beautiful creatures if I dare to say so…" he murmured, closing his eyes in a state of complete relaxation. I nodded and let out a soft moan of contentment.

"I'd just say you were trying to butter me up, Captain Harkness…" I reply with a small giggle. But he doesn't respond. I sit up on his chest, gazing down at his peaceful face and give him a little shake. His eyes flutter open slightly and he rolled over top of me, gazing lazily into my eyes.

"Woman… let me sleep," he said with a crooked smile on his face as he bowed his head and kissed me once. It wasn't rushed or full of urgent passion, it was sweet and kind, slow and reassuring. It was the kind of kiss that legendary lovers shares. I was content for the moment and I snuggled up to him as he lay next to me, one arm draped over my stomach and the other hidden under his pillow. I felt his breathing slow and even out. Not once in my life have I ever seen the infamous Captain Jack Harkness sleep; and with that thought, I dozed away with him into a restful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

_R-r-r-r-r-r-r-ring! R-r-r-r-r-r-r-ring! R-r-r-r-r-r-r-ring! R-r-r-r-r-r-r-ring! _

Lazily, I opened my eyes, the sun was just coming up over the buildings and I focused hard on clearing the sleep from my vision. _What time is it? Where's my phone? _I think to myself as I look over and see Jack sleeping, snoring softly and I smile to myself as I sit up and reach for my pants on the floor. My mobile's ringing and of course I have to have one of those moments where you're rushing and everything wants to get stuck. Finally I was able to snatch my mobile from my pocket.

As I'm searching, I feel Jack's hand slip up my back, setting my body on fire, I feel my skin flush with desire as I pull my mobile out of my pocket and answer, giggling as his fingers brush down my side, as light as a feather in the wind.

"Hello…?" I ask, trying to mask my giggling as Jack sits up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzles my neck, planting soft kisses on my shoulder.

"… Gwen? It's me, Rhys. I think we need to talk." He said, his voice sounded unsteady and it was as if someone replaced my blood with ice water. I froze, I could feel the color draining from my skin and Jack stopped with me, turning me slightly and studying my face.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in my free ear and I shook my head, turning my attention back to Rhys.

"We've said all that we needed to say Rhys… what else could possibly be left?" I say breathlessly.

I could hear him breathing, as if someone had literally knocked the wind out of his lungs.

"No, you said all that you needed to say… I didn't have a chance to say anything… and the way things ended-" I cut him off, I didn't want to hear any excuse or whatever he could muster up to spit out at me.

"No, Rhys, you had your chance to talk and you chose to raise your hand to say everything that you weren't man enough to verbalize. I'm done with this. I'll be by later this week to get the rest of my things and drop off half the rent for the flat that I owe for this month. But after that, I'm done…" I spat out, my heart racing and feeling like it was going to explode from my chest.

Jack wrapped his arms tighter around me, resting his chin on my shoulder before he spoke up.

"Gwen… just hang up… you're going to make yourself sick and that's the last thing you need after everything…" he said softly in one ear as Rhys overheard him and began screaming in the other.

He politely took my phone and ended the call, falling back on the pile of plush pillows, pulling me with him. I turned around, laying on his chest and closing my eyes as I tucked my hands underneath my cheek. Wrapping his arms around me once more, he kissed the top of my head and pulled the blankets over us.

"Don't let him get you all worked up, sweetheart… it's not worth it and I want to enjoy these moments with you before the chaos ensues." He said with a chuckle.

For whatever reason it was, feeling his chest rumble with laughter was comforting and I sighed, releasing all of the tension in my body and just laid there, watching the sun grow brighter on the snowy-white walls.

Listening to his heart along with the lull of his breathing I began to doze off peacefully, feeling his hands on my skin provided me with the safeness I was longing for but couldn't admit to myself. Before I lost myself to unconsciousness, I felt his breathing even out as if I had the same effect on his as he did on me. And with that, I fell into a dream that was just too surreal…

_The clock on the wall was annoyingly loud and I put my hand on my stomach, softly cooing at my stomach, but then terror rose in me as I looked over and saw that I was strapped up to a dozen different monitors and on one, there was a tiny little alien, but it looked more like a monster and I gasped. My eyes stung and I started to shake my head in disbelief… this couldn't be, what was that inside of me… how did… who? And I felt faint, but then a nurse walked in, clad in an all-white pant suit. She had a surgical mask on and a chart in her hand as she strode to my side. _

_ "Good-day, Mrs. Harkness, and how are you feeling?" she asked, her voice was muffled by the thin fabric covering half her face._

_ "Where am I? What are all of the monitors for… what's _inside_ of me?" I asked, a sickening feeling broiling deep in my stomach along with a happy flutter at the title of Mrs. Harkness._

_ "Do you not remember the accident?" she asked, her eyes widening in horror and all I could do was shake my head, a sharp pain rising from the pit of my stomach to my chest._

_ "What… what accident? What are you talking about?" I said, my breathing coming in shallow little puffs._

_ "Mrs. Harkness, please, please you're going to have to calm down. We can't have another episode until we know what that thing is capable of," she said, resting a calm hand on my arm but I couldn't seem to calm myself._

_ "Let's get your husband in here…" she said, turning and motioning to the open door and Jack walked in slowly, he was wearing a mask as well but he looked older, and different. He wasn't how I remembered._

_ "No… No…" I tried to clutch at my stomach, letting out a loud scream as I felt my flesh tearing, and I tried to breathe deeply but a blood curdling scream escaped my mouth before I could stop myself._

_I felt one claw digging into my flesh as a small head, covered in horns that seemed to be composed of some sort of bone matter, peeping out and my blood went cold. It lunged from my stomach and latched onto Jack, biting into his flesh but he wouldn't flinch or scream. He just stared at me, horror on his face as he mouthed to me the horrors I thought I'd never have associated with me. I just stared at him as he continued to mouth the same phrase over and over again._

_ "Murder, you murdered me. This is your fault. You created this…" he continued mouthing at me as his skin paled and his eyes hung lower. I could see his once luminous, blue eyes draining of life and I couldn't do anything about it._

_With that last image…_

I felt Jack shaking me, whispering my name gently, continuing until my eyes fluttered open and my cheeks were damp and my skin was hot and sticky. I couldn't breathe and I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest as I put my head down. My mind was reeling and I put my legs down and touched my stomach frantically but it was flat and there was no movement. I sighed to myself and just stared up at the ceiling, focusing on taking deep, slow breaths.

"Gwen… What was that all about?" Jack asked, his deep, silky voice asked quietly.

"I… I don't know. I guess it was just a bad dream is all. I'm okay," I say, opening my eyes finally and smiling, "I really am okay, no worries," I said, crawling up to sit in front, leaning in to kiss his nose.

He smirked, running a hand through his disheveled hair and kissing my forehead as he pulled me down into bed with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with such need, such passion that I heard him let out a soft moan as he slowly began running his hand over my hip to my bum. I smiled into the kiss and pushed him onto his back, lowering myself onto him and leaning down, continuing the kiss.

"You," he kissed me, "… are one of the most beautiful women I've seen," he sighed, kissing me again as he slowly began thrusting himself again me and I sighed, turning my face to the ceiling as he kissed my neck slowly.

"Mm and you are… you are the sexiest man I've seen…" I reply breathlessly as he runs his hands up and down my sides as our bodies mingle together in a sweaty love embrace.

He sits up and places his palm in the middle of my back as he grabs a handful of my hair, kissing me hard as I rock myself slowly against him, biting down on his lip in ecstasy.

_Knock…. Knock… Know-Knock… Knock…Knock_

I glanced back towards the door hesitantly but he bit down gently on my neck and I shivered in his arms as he carefully laid me on my back, grinding his hips with mine as the knocking ensued and I worked hard to conceal the sounds of our love-making but I was failing and he muffled my moans with his mouth as he groaned with me. Our breathing came in short spurts and I clenched the sheet, wrapping my legs tight around his hips as the knocking grew louder.

Jack placed his hands on either side of my head, letting his face fall to the bed, close to my ear as we exploded into a pleasure induced silence. The only sound was the knocking on the door and our panting. Slowly I ran my hands up his sides, opening my eyes lethargically, glancing down the small corridor just in time to catch the shadow of someone's footing beneath the door. I sighed and Jack rolled off me, grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around his waist, letting it hang in just the right manner to make a nun break her vows.

"Well," he bent down and kisses me once, twice, and a third time, struggling to tear his self away, "Let's see who our intruder is…" he said, walking to the door and I pulled the comforter over my exposed body, watching his hips sway sensually with his stride.

I smiled to myself, stretching lazily as I listened to him chat away with someone, I sat up, pulling the comforter with me and peeping around the corner, but I snapped myself back quicker than I thought possible when I saw Ianto and Owen standing outside my hotel room door. My cheeks grew hot and I had no choice but to stand there, scantily clad by just some fabric and down stuffing. I glared evilly at my clothes that lie on the floor at the foot of the bed and groaned silently in my mind. I carefully slid onto the bed and pulled my knees to my chest, hiding my face in my arms.

I silently beat myself as I heard their laughter and I just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"Gwen… how are you doing in there?" I heard Owen's stupid, sarcastic voice, "We thought someone might have been in the process of being murdered…" He finished with a gut bursting laugh and then I heard him groan, hopefully someone knocked him a good one. I peeked around the corner slowly and shook my head.

"Fuck off, Owen…" I said and I could tell that my cheeks were bright pink. Then he laughed harder and I grew more flustered as he taunted back.

"Oh, I'm sure someone's already done that to you, where do I sign up?" he asked, chuckling and if I hadn't had any self-respect, I would have gone around the corner and popped him a good one.

"Enough. Is there anything that you really need right now?" Jack cut in, steering the two of us away from a to-the-death match.

"Actually," I heard Tosh speak up, "There is. There has been a sighting of a Weevil about 10 miles outside of Cardiff and I've been tracking it for a while now and we finally got him back on our radar. I think we should check into it because what with the rift activity at an all-time low, hell, with it basically non-existent, a Weevil investigation is like the jack-pot these days…" she said excitedly, casually averting her eyes to the doorjamb off to his left. I chuckled and wrapped the blanket tighter around my body and came around the corner slowly, crossing over so I was hidden slightly by the door. I grazed my fingers lightly over his hip and pushed the door closed.

"We'll be out in a few, my apologies for the rudeness…" I say loudly through the door and grab my luggage, walking backwards to toss it on the small couch.

"Hmm… I like it when you take charge…" he says, pressing his body against my back as he pulls the blanket down, dropping it to puddle at my feet. I shake my head, swatting at his hands as they caress my body.

"No, we've got work to do, love. Behave…" I stammer out, biting my lip to keep a moan from escaping my lips.

I leaned away, grabbing my jeans and a fitting top along with some undergarments and walked away, facing him with a wicked grin on my face as I closed the bathroom door, locking it behind me.

I turned the water on to the shower and pulled my hair up, running my hands over my flushed pale pink skin. My eyes were bright and dancing and my stomach was fluttering with something new. I turned as the doorknob jimmied and Jack peeked around, a devilish grin on his face. I just shook my head and slid open the glass door, walking into the shower and let the hot water cascade over my body.

The water was relaxing and I closed my eyes, lathering my body wash between my palms as I felt Jack climb in, backing me against a wall as he smiled down at me, letting the water drip down his skin, a cruel smirk on his face as he slid one hand up my moistened skin, reaching for my body wash and lathering it up. I gently placed my hands on his chest, rubbing the soapy mess into his skin.

I ran my hands up over his broad shoulder and down his perfectly sculpted chest as he mimicked my movements. It was a very intimate moment, but there was nothing sexual about it. We were simple two mates carefully taking care of each other.

There was the obnoxious knocking at the door again and I quickly rinsed the lather from my body and stepped out, taking a towel with me as I felt him staring after me.

"Hurry up before they break the door down. I don't think that I can afford to replace it…" I call over my shoulder as I briskly dry myself off and begin dressing. He steps out, laughing softly and begins drying himself and then toweling his hair as he walked back into the room. I blushed as I checked him out, shaking my head as I finished pulling my top on. I ran a quick brush through my hair and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you ready yet, Gwen?" he asked, pulling his gun holsters over his shoulder and then pulling his jacket on. I walked out, pulling my boots on and sticking my mobile in my pocket and slipping my gun under the back of my shirt.

"… Yeah, I'm ready," I say, brushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear as I look around my room making sure that I haven't forgotten anything. I felt his eyes on me and I looked up to meet his gaze, "What?" I asked self-consciously.

He shook his head and smiled warmly, "Nothing, it's just… you look really beautiful. You have this glow about you and I don't know I'm just drawn to you…" he finished, walking up to me and placing his hand on my cheek as he leaned in and gave me a tender kiss.

I sighed and shook my head, whipping the door open as Owen was in mid-knock. I glared at him and smiled to Ianto and Tosh. "Well, I'm fairly sure you're one of the most annoying men I've had the ill-fated pleasure to meet…" I grumbled to him, stepping out the door as Jack followed, closing it quietly behind him.

I brushed past their small semi-circle and took the com Ianto handed to me and I smiled up at him, "Thanks…" I say with a slight blush and cast my eyes shyly down at my feet.

"So what do we have now, Tosh?" Jack asked, looking at her expectantly as he took my hand, lacing his fingers with mine and led us down towards the elevator.

"It's moved back into Cardiff, it looks like it's near the south side, but I can't get a good read in this building. It's like the signal is so weak or there's something that's disturbing the frequencies…" She said, her forehead scrunched up in concentration.

"Well, let's get going. I assume you've gotten everything under control Owen, what with you being second in command and all," He pulled me closer to his side, casting me a sly, private smile.

I shook my head and gave his hand a gentle squeeze as the elevator arrived and I walked in ahead of him, pulling gently as he followed. Everyone else followed us in and we stood in a mildly awkward moment as the elevator slowly made its way down to the first floor.

"So…" Ianto began but Tosh nudged him and he grunted loudly, throwing her an angry glance. I looked away before he could lock eyes with me and Jack wrapped his arm gently around my waist.

"What the bloody hell? I was just going to ask what the plan was… I don't care that they were shagging up there, life happens." He spat out and stormed out of the elevator as the doors were opening.

I followed after him, practically jogging to keep up with his long stride.

"Ianto… Ianto wait!" I shouted after him, grabbing his jacket tail and he spun around on me, glaring down at me.

"Why should I?" he was in my face, his eyes were glassy and his cheeks were flaming red.

"Why wouldn't you? What in the hell have I done to you?" I asked, backing away slightly to take a better look at his face.

"You, stupid, innocent Gwen; gets everything that she wants. You screw around and still get love in the end. How is that fair and then you expect me to just sit around be buddy-buddy with you? Like hell…" He ranted, and stopped, taking a deep breath and I just stood there. I could feel my eyes burning with unshed tears.

I didn't know what to say. There was an inkling of understanding, but I had never done anything to purposefully hurt him, so why would he do that to me? There were footsteps in the distance mingling with laughter. I turned away from him and wiped at my face. I could feel him staring at me, I could feel his hand at my elbow and I yanked it away, stomping off toward the SUV.

"Fuck you, Ianto…" I said over my shoulder before I reached the vehicle and leaned against the back.

It wasn't long before the others caught up to me. Tosh smiled at me and handed me my tablet that had everything loaded up along with the most recent readings about the Weevil. Owen walked past me climbing up front with Ianto and Jack stood at my side, looking down at me.

He reached over, wiping a stray tear from my face and turned towards me, cradling my face between his two hands.

"You shouldn't be crying, especially not after such a perfect morning…" he whispered against my lips. I let my head fall to his chest and then turned to climb into the truck next to Tosh and he followed, resting his hand protectively on my knee.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride was slightly awkward as we made our way to the coordinates of the Weevil and it took a little longer than expected but we pulled up quietly as we all checked our guns and loaded up, preparing ourselves for the unexpected. The car was silent excluding the clacking of keys as Tosh and I typed away, formulating a plan and researching the surrounding area.

"Well, I think if we go in from the back we have a low possibility of being seen and it seems very likely that the Weevil is located below the surface…" I said, biting my lip and trying to reanalyze the area.

"No, I'd agree with you on that Gwen, it's definitely underground," Tosh said, pointing to an area on my screen and I nodded, "See, there, it's a level below, it's kind of hard to tell, but it's definitely underground. And if we go in through the back, it would be easier because assuming they have an outside entrance to their basement or cellar, we wouldn't even have to break into the home or anything…" She muttered, turning back to her screen and bringing up a surveying program, she squealed with excitement.

"Well, those seem like words or war… let's go…" Owen muttered, jumping out of the car. I followed behind Tosh as she quickly got out and jogged around the truck.

"I'll catch up with you guys. I need a word with Ianto for a moment…" Jack said, getting out and joining Ianto in the front seat.

We waved him off and made our way around to the backyard, searching for any sign there was an outdoor entrance.

"Why did you verbally attack Gwen earlier? It's not like you…" Jack asked quietly, staring out the window. Gwen always looked beautiful when she was in battle mode he though idly.

"Why? Because no matter how hard I try, I finally got the slap in my face telling me that I'll never be good enough for you to love. That there will always be someone else who is better for you…" he rattled on, damn near hyperventilating.

Jack took his hand in his, squeezing gently and turning to face him.

"You know that that's not the truth. I love you, Ianto, and I always have. But you and I both know that as a couple, we never really would have made it work. You're just too different and Lisa… Lisa was your one. That one person you meet and even if you meet someone else and shack up with them, it will never be the same. Gwen is my one person. In all the years I've been alive, out of all the planets and galaxies I've traveled to, she is my one in a lifetime. I consider you to be a good friend, one of the best. But you cannot treat Gwen like that. You cannot run around storming at her, if you're upset, take it out on me and me alone," he reached out and cupped Ianto's cheek, making him look into his eyes, "You have to believe me when I say this, we can only be friends and what we had, what we shared… it was truly beautiful, but our time has come and gone, Ianto Jones…" he finished with a whisper, he closed the distance between them and kissed Ianto sweetly. The kiss held such tenderness, but the sadness behind it was tangible.

The closing of a chapter as another began. Ianto ran his hands through Jack's hair and sighed as he kissed him once more, pulling away, wiping at his face.

"I didn't mean to yell at her, it's just… I was caught off guard and I just wanted to get out of there and get some air. This morning was a smack in the face and a wealth of information that I wasn't quite ready to know about… I will apologize to her, and to you, I am forever sorry for what I did. But I do love you and I'm okay… Thank you, Jack," he said, sitting back in his seat and closing his eyes.

Jack patted his thigh and smiled grandly.

"Come, now, let's go kick some Weevil's ass," he said enthusiastically, jumping out of the car and jogging ahead, turning around and motioning for Ianto to join him.

"Tosh, are you sure our coordinates were right?" I asked breathlessly, turning a corner and shining my light ahead to see, but there were just more damp tunnels.

"I swear it is. It says that it's right ahead, but it's said that for the past half hour…" she swore, following behind me slowly.

"I don't see why you rely so faithfully in technology, Tosh. Sometimes it can be wrong. I still think I should go upstairs and check…" He said, grunting as he tripped over some loose rubble that lay on the ground.

"You know what Owen," I grunted, "Maybe you should go upstairs and check it out because I sure as hell am tired of hearing you whine like a little girl," I panted, jogging ahead a little bit.

"I will because it sure beats being down here with you the queen of the nerd-kingdom and the shag-a-thon whore…" she said, and I turned around, taking a shot at him right above his shoulder. I knew I'd miss but I also knew that it would scare the shit out of him as well.

Tosh covered her ears immediately and shouted along with Owen's scream as he fell to the floor covering his head protectively.

"Bloody hell, Gwen!" he shouted at me, getting up from the ground, "You could have killed me…" he said angrily. I shrugged.

"You should think twice before you keep calling me a bloody whore. I'm a person that's made some mistakes in my past and you are one of them. So think twice you bloody tool. Next time I won't miss…" I replied angrily back to him and turned around, stomping off into the darkness but I hit something.

It wasn't hard or anything like a wall, but it was fleshy and warm, it's skin slightly hairy and goose fleshed. A s  
cream was caught in my throat as I felt its hot breath down blowing my hair around my face.

I shakily turned my flashlight on and shined it upward only to come face-to-face with a Weevil. I couldn't scream, I would surely sign my death certificate, so I cautiously pulled my gun from my pants, gently cocking it as I backed away slowly toward the entrance that I came through. I stumbled slightly and heard the Weevil stir and with that I made a mad dash back the way I came, yelling my warnings out to Tosh.

"Run! Run now! I found the…" I was saying when I heard its growl in the darkness behind me, my footsteps lost in the sounds of its pursuit.

I hit my com and called to them; I called to Jack and called to Ianto, "The Weevil. I found it, run, if you hear me I say run!" I gasp into the com as I round a corner and run into Owen's back. He catches me as I stumble back and immediately pushes me behind him, aiming down the sight of his gun as shots ring out towards the Weevil that's coming right at us.

I follow suit and empty clip after clip into the Weevil before Tosh comes running, tossing a stone on the ground that sends up a beam capturing the Weevil inside. We watch in horror and awe as it roars and beats at the beams but they don't give. I slump to the floor and try to catch my breath, leaning forward and propping myself up with my hands.

When I looked up, Tosh was digging in her bag frantically, finally pulling out a needle and a bottle of some sort of medicine, but the smile on her face gave me home that she'd struck gold.

"If I can take the force field down long enough," she said animatedly, "Then I can give the Weevil this tranquilizer I've been working on and we can head out…" she stood, hitting a button on her watch and the field of beams came down. Tosh moved with the grace of a deadly assassin and dodged and weaved as the Weevil sent out its attack moves one by one. She finally got close enough to jab the serum deep into its neck and within moments, fell to the ground.

"Tosh… Tosh where did you…" I stammered, getting to my feet as Jack and Ianto finally arrived behind us. Jack whooped in appreciation as Ianto and Owen walked over to the Weevil and began lifting it.

She smiled sheepishly at me and shrugged as she tied her hair up and knelt to pick her things back up. I bent to help her and then followed her back up to the surface with Jack fast on our heels.

"…. So I was thinking we all go out and have a drink or few drinks after we take care of this here devil creature…" Owen was rambling on to Ianto when we walked up to them. Ianto had his hands in his pockets and simple shrugged, looking over at me and smiling.

"… What do you say, Gwen? You up for a few brews with us tonight?" he asked, chuckling softly as he slowly rubbed his chin. I shrugged and walked past him, refusing to acknowledge him.

"Tosh are you going? I could… I don't know. I think it would be nice if you did. You always skip out on hanging with us…" I said, leaning against the truck next to her.

"Well… Well, I don't know… Maybe if Owen is going I might consider…" she rattled on nervously and I just laughed.

"Well I think you should go in that case. We could jazz your look up a bit and then you could really knock his socks off then," I suggested, really need the girl time and a buffer to drown out some of the guys.

I could see her contemplating the pros and cons, weighing and calculating them against themselves before she finally nodded, giving me an ear splitting grin. I put my arm around her shoulders and we laughed loudly as the guys approached us.

"So, ladies, is that a yes for drinks tonight?" Owen asked with a sneer. I rolled my eyes and stepped to Owen.

"Didn't I warn you about being a bloody jackass to me? People make mistakes, fix your fucking attitude before I fix it for you. We all work together and there we need to get along. If we go to drinks, so be it, you can still shag whomever you want…" I vented, balling my fists in my pockets. It was all I could do to keep from knocking him flat on his ass.

Jack shook his head and hopped into the front of the truck, "We had better go if we're going to get a good table at any bar, because right now, you all smell like a bunch of wet dogs that fell in the sewer…" he said, pondering as he scrunched his face up.

"Fine, Fine… Can someone just drop me back off at my hotel? I left my car there and… yeah," I asked as politely as I could manage as Owen sat behind the wheel. I saw him shrug and turn some tunes on, which was extremely rare.

Ianto and Tosh sat next to me, chattering away animatedly and I just stared out the window. I was really exhausted, but what could a few drinks do? I yawned and rested my head against the window, watching the streets lights blur by me.

"I still think that it would be wonderful if you helped me _jazz_ my look up a bit, Gwen. I could stop by your hotel room after I've gone home and showered…" she leaned over and whispered to me. I smiled and just nodded.

"That sounds like a plan to me. Just text my mobile and let me know when you're on your way," I say, trying to mask a yawn.

Even though this day flew by, it still felt like no time had passed at all even though my body ached with exhaustion. I felt the truck come to a stop and I opened my eyes slowly, glancing out the window and smiling inwardly to myself. I grabbed my things and opened the door, letting to cool, night breeze shock my senses as I climbed out of the truck. Jack opened the front door and climbed out, taking my hand in his and bringing it up, pressing a kiss to the back.

"I'll see you in a little bit. Be careful, love," he said, closing my door behind me and walking me to the door of the hotel. I smiled and waved as he walked backwards to the truck. I turned around and walked into the warm lobby and made my way up the stairs to the elevator, smiling politely at the receptionist as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

Flipping the phone open, hastily putting it to my ear, "Hello?" I ask, resting my head against the wall as I wait for the elevator to arrive.

"Gwen?" came the familiar voice and I groaned.

"Rhys… what did I tell you earlier?" I said, exasperated and pinching the bridge of my nose, walking into the elevator, bumping my floor.

"I know, but I have to see you… I need to see you and apologize. We need to talk, face-to-face. Please, Gwen, just give me this chance," he pleaded, a sense of panic bubbled up into my belly.

"I have something to do tonight but how about tomorrow?" I ask, rummaging through my bag for my room key as I reach the door, but it's open.

I walk cautiously around the door, slowly pulling my gun out and aiming in front of me as I begin to turn the lights on, closing the door behind me.

"Who's here? Come out with your hands up and no funny business," I call out, my voice serious and stern.

"For god's sake, put the gun down Gwen…" I heard his voice before I saw him lounging on my bed, the sheets still ruffled from this morning.

"How did you get in here?" I ask, my eyes darting around the room, taking in my surroundings as he tossed his mobile in the air only to catch it.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not a complete moron. Besides, I figured you'd be happy to see me, especially after these past few days. I've missed you Gwen…" he said, running a hand through his short, messy hair.

"No, Rhys, you can't do this. We're over and there's nothing left for us here. And this is a crime, you've broken into my room," I say slowly, angling my body so he couldn't escape and so that I wouldn't be cornered.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I feel terrible about the way things unfolded the other night. I hate myself for blackening your eye and running you out of our home to stay in this," he waved his hand around my room and shook his head.

I shrugged, and bit my lip, "It's not bad and I chose this. With or without you hitting me, Rhys, I wouldn't have stayed. I'm in love with another man. I love you, as a friend and yes we had some really great times, but I've grown out of our relationship. This is the end…" I say, sitting down on the chair, setting my gun on the table and resting my arm casually next to it.

"I know you are, but that doesn't mean we can't still work on our relationship. We can move past this, it's just a little speed bump between us…" he was rattling now and I just shook my head.

"No, we can't move past it or get over it. I cheated on you once, with Owen from work. It was a stupid fling. But Jack, there's always been something there. It's like I know him, every part of him even the ones he doesn't show anyone and vice versa… You and I, it's been over for a long time," I said, my voice thick with emotion.

I watched his shake his head and pucker his face up, my eyes blurry with unshed tears. He stood angrily, tossing the blankets on the floor.

"You've always been fast, catching you checking other lads out, but this," he glared at me angrily, "This I never saw coming. I should have because you were always working and whenever you were with me, you checked your mobile like a teen expecting a text message from a crush…" he let out a groan and put his heads angrily to head, biting down on his lip too hard.

All I could do was just sit there, legs crossed, staring absently out of the bay-window. He ranted for a bit longer and then my phone chimed. _Tosh;_ I groaned inwardly and smacked my head back on the wall behind me.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. I shouldn't have even come here tonight but I had to see you. I just…" and of course there was a knock at the door. Of all the nights, he chose this one. I rose slowly from my chair, tucking the gun into the waistband of my pants again.

"I'm expecting company tonight, Rhys. That's why I wanted to meet tomorrow, where you could have my undivided attention…" I said, moving slowly to the door as another knock sounded.

"Your other boyfriend I assume? Or maybe a new love-interest has come to announce his love for you as well?" he questioned me sarcastically, sneering the whole while.

"Fuck you, Rhys. I have no idea who it is. I was expecting Tosh to show up before so we could get ready together, you know she's got a crush on Owen," I mentally punched myself, "and we're going out for drinks, all of us from work." I finished, opening the door to find Jack standing there. He wore a crisp white linen shirt with the top few buttons undone along with a pair of worn jeans and converse sneakers.

I felt my mouth hanging open as I drank in his delicious appearance and I quickly shut it and smiled as he reached out an arm and pulled me closer to him. I took advantage of this position and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him tenderly before pulling away.

"I'm not quite ready yet. Just give me a few moments?" I asked, back a little into the room, he nodded and began walking in but I panicked, having just remembered that Rhys was just in the other room, ranting about how we could still make it work.

"Actually," I said, as he looked at me, confusion clouding his face, "Rhys is here and he's delusional, thinking that there's still hope that we'll get back together and I…" he put his finger to my lips and walked past me, right into Rhys.

I closed the door hard behind me, walking fast on his heels as he turned to smile at Rhys.

"Hey, how are you doing mate?" he said casually and Rhys stopped pacing and looked at him, his face going pale as Jack took a seat, resting his jacket on the back of the chair.

"What… Why are you here? You shouldn't be here, not when Gwen and I are trying to work through our problems so she can come back home." He said, his face gaining a little color back as he started to stand his ground.

I stepped in between them and sighed heavily, "Rhys, you've got to go, now. Jack and I are getting ready to meet up with friends and I have nothing left to say to you." I repeat for the um-tenth time, slipping my arm through his and slowly guiding him to the door, listening as he pleaded.

"Gwen, baby, please, we can work through this," he pleaded and at this point I'm beyond irritated. I just wanted this moment to be done. I was beginning to get a migraine and my temper was flaring.

"No, we can't, Rhys. This is it and I don't want you coming around here anymore. I'll come by this weekend and grab my things to put in storage and I won't be around anymore," I say, opening the door to find Tosh standing there, in mid-knock, eyes wide like a fish out of water. Rhys looked up at her and pushed her out of the way as he stormed out.

"You'll regret this, Gwen, I swear you will." He said with his back turned to me as he sped down the hall, punching the wall periodically as he disappeared around the corner.

I slid out of the way, letting Tosh come through the door before I closed it and walked into the bathroom, slumping to the floor. Kicking the door closed, I put my head in my hands and cried. I cried the ugliest cry that I could manage because in just the matter of a few days, I'd been beaten by someone I trusted, had an ex stalk me and fallen madly in love with my boss. I let all the pain out in a sob and stood up slowly, turning the water on in the shower and climbing in, tossing my clothes onto the floor outside. Standing under the hot spray of water felt relieving, it was like I could breathe again and nothing could hurt me anymore. I wasn't weak, so I got out a few moments later, and dressed quickly in a simple black dress that clung to me like a second skin and slipped on some black heeled boots; a little make up here and there and then pulling my hair up in a messy mass on top of my head, leaving a few tendrils to hang down teasingly completed the look. I came out into the room and tossed my gun and badge into my purse.

Tosh sat across from Jack, sipping a bottle of water and walked over to her, "I'm sorry you had to deal with that. He didn't hurt you did he?" I asked, feeling like a terrible person because it was only until now that I truly realized she had been in the crossfire. She nodded and touched my hand warmly.

"I'm fine, I just… well that was certainly a sight for sore eyes," she said, chuckling softly. She pulled her hair up in a tight, wound up bun and then applied a little bit of lipstick, looking up at me and smiling, "What do you say we go out and get a few of those drinks and just forget about the troubles from today?"

I nodded, smiling and grabbing my jacket and purse. Jack stood and pulled his jacket on and slung his arm around my shoulders, tucking me gently into his side and motioning for Tosh to take the lead. He bent down and kissed the top of my head and I walked out of his embrace, following behind Tosh, giving him a sly smile over my shoulder.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Tosh asked, climbing into my car. We decided she could just carpool with me since she drove there and Ianto and Owen told her that they would just meet us at the bar.

"It's lovely. I miss nights like this. When I was a little girl I used to be obsessed with the night sky…" I mumbled, turning my face up and soaking in the moonlight. She chuckled.

"Then I guess we aren't that different after all. I'm sorry I was such a prude. It's just after you and Owen, I kind of hated you. I've had feelings for him for so long but he just sees me as a shadow…" She said, sighing as Jack hung up his phone and climbed into the driver's seat next to me.

"Are we ready, ladies?" he said, tossing a dazzling smile into the rearview mirror. We just laughed as he accelerated down the road.

The drive was smooth and easy, conversation flowed easily and the music on the radio was soothing and setting us in a mood of light-heartedness and fun. We pulled up outside of a local pub; it was pretty popular from what we could see as the line grew longer down the sidewalk. Taking a deep breath, I pulled my jacked tighter around my body and climbed outta the car.

"Well, this place certainly looks posh, definitely lots of eye candy around," Tosh said, smiling and giving a shy wave to a guy that was eyeing her up and down as Jack put his arm around me possessively and I tucked my hand into the waistband of his pants.

We walked up to the front of the building, flashing our and they let us bypass the long line and wait. With a bunch of complaints from the patrons behind us, we walked into the dimly lit pub.

The décor was modern, black leather booths, sleek glass top tables, and a then the lights were subtle. There was an occasional flash of color as the strobe lights made their way across the room from the dance floor. The music bumped off the walls and pulsed through my body as Jack led me over to the bar, and Tosh followed as I looped my arm through hers.

"This place is nice," I talked a little louder so I could be heard over the music. She nodded and turned to the bartender ordering a stiff long island iced tea, I made the notion for him to make it two and Jack just ordered a glass of water with lemon. I nudged him as we teased him about being a lame.

I took a few gulps of my drink, signaling for another one. I felt Jack's eyes on me as I swayed to the music, keeping a stream of meaningless conversation going with Tosh as we laughed and grooved to the music. Tosh blushed as I saw Owen approaching and he touched her waist tenderly, moving around me to squeeze in next to her and then Ianto was right on his tail.

I smiled at Ianto and started downing my second drink, signaling for a third. What the hell, I think after the few days I've just had, I deserve to have as many of the delicious teas as I want. I turned around, chewing on my straw absently, leaning back on my elbows.

"Gwen, you look lovely tonight," Ianto said, reaching for his tumbler of whiskey. I nodded and smiled lazily, my head spinning slowly in a nice buzz.

"Well thanks, you look nice yourself," I counteract his compliment and slurp down my drink, tapping my foot to the rhythm.

"Would you like to dance? I love this tune…" He said after a few sips, setting his glass down and reach for my hand. I took it gingerly and swayed my hips slowly as I followed him to the dance floor, my head light and airy. I glanced once back over my shoulder and blew Jack a kiss which he sweetly caught and clapped over his heart.

"You're a really good dancer," I noted as I twirled my body seductively around Ianto, but he pulled me back, holding my body gently as a slow ballad ensued.

"As are you, surprisingly, but only because you're so rough around the edges," he smiled apologetically and cleared his throat as he spun me around, "But that's not why I brought you out here. I wanted to apologize for earlier today. I meant what I said about loving Jack and happy for him that he's finally happy, but as for calling you out of your name and blowing up on you, that was completely out of character and I regret it." He said, dipping me low, flashing me a dazzling smile.

I grinned back at him and worked my hips in tight circles against him as I lowered myself to the floor and back up, looking over my shoulder at him. I closed my eyes and let the music take me over. Ianto and I danced, he ran his hands up my body and I made eye contact with Jack, working my hips seductively, biting my lip slowly as I worked my way to the floor and back up again, and grinding my bum against Ianto.

He chuckled behind me, following my lead, "Impressive. If I weren't gay, I'd definitely fight Jack on taking you home tonight," he said into my ear, kissing my cheek and taking my hand as he led me back to the bar. He signaled to the bartender to top my glass off and I leaned against Jack's shoulder as he smiled down at me, his eyes lustful.

"You've got some moves out there, I never would have thought you'd have that in you…" he whispered in my ear, taking a long sip of the rich, amber colored liquid in his glass. I giggled and glanced over at Tosh and Owen, huddled close together whispering animatedly about something and that caused me to giggle more, swaying.

"Well," I said, turning back to face him, catching myself on the bar, "There's a lot you really don't know about me, maybe I can show you sometime…" I said sweetly, trailing my finger down his chest as I sipped on my ice, cold long island tea.

He chuckled and finished his glass, picking up another and taking it like a shot, shaking his head and exhaling sharply, "I might just take you up on that offer… But for now," he pulled my body flush with his and danced us out to the dance floor, his hips gyrating flawlessly to the beat as I kept pace with him, running my hands up his chest and working my hips against his.

I spun around, slowly sliding my hands up my body as I danced against him, letting the music control every ounce of my being. He bent his head down and kissed my shoulder as he slowly caressed my body and I could feel his excitement pressing into the small of my back.

"Pray tell that's your gun or maybe you're just excited to see me…" I murmured as he kissed my shoulder again and ran a tender hand up my arm, wrapping it around his neck.

"I think… that we should go somewhere quiet," he suggested in my ear as the song came to an end. My breathing was labored and my body was screaming with desire. I nodded, biting my lip as I looked back at him, taking his hand and leading him to a small door at the back of the club.

We politely moved our way through the crowd, occasionally tossing each other a lustful glance here or there while the desire and need continued to build between us. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. The door led out to a back alleyway and I led him out, quietly letting the door shut behind us. Before I could turn to face him, he had his hands on my hips, his lips on mine as he pushed me against the wall. I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as we thrust our tongues deep into each other's mouths. He was yanking my dress up around my hip along with my leg up on his hip as I hastily undid his pants, arching my back so my body was completely flush with his.

"I don't want to wait, now… now, I need you now, Jack," I whispered against his mouth as he thrust himself deep inside of me, resting a palm above my head on the wall, gritting his teeth.

"I… I… God, Gwen," he groaned, thrusting hard against me and I dug my nails into his back, holding my body to his and keeping my leg tight around his waist.

I bit his neck as he kissed up my shoulder, grinding himself deep within my most private of places and I cried out, grabbing his shirt as I climaxed in the dark alley and he held onto my body for dear life as he soon followed my lead and came hard, letting his head fall into the crook of my neck, panting as if he'd run a 5k in 5 minutes.

We stood there, holding on to each and kissing each other slow and sweet as we waited for our racing hearts to slow. I dropped my leg and wiggled my skirt down as I watched him button his shirt back up. My face was hot and I just leaned casually on the wall as he readjusted himself.

"I could really get used to this," I said, slurring a little with a giggle.

"I could too, but I enjoy more about you than just the sex, don't get the wrong idea," he said, pulling me close to him and kissing me hard on my mouth. My heart flew to my throat and my stomach filled with butterflies as his lips coaxed mine in the sweetest way. I hit him playfully and chuckled.

"Well I would hope so!" I said, opening the door slowly and he held it open for me as I walked through ahead of him, trying to mingle in with the crowd as we made our way back. His hand rested on the small of my back as he ordered a few more drinks for us and I gulped mine down, slamming the glass down. Tosh looked over at me and I cast my eyes down, giggling. She nudged me and shook her head. I watch through my peripheral vision as Owen leaned closer to her, his eyes glossy from the drinks he'd consumed but he was content with planting soft kisses up Tosh's shoulder. I smirked and turned to Ianto who was sitting on his phone.

"Hey…" I slurred out, leaning over to punch his arm but was on a tragic way to the floor before Jack reached out and caught me. "Shh… I got this," I giggled and reached out and successfully hit him, "Why are you on your phone when there… when there… when there are tons of hotties in here?" I finally managed to get out, motioning around the room.

"It's not really my scene, to be honest," he said, finishing his drink and picking up another, "Besides, I'm calling a couple cabs… someone has to be the [he hiccups] responsible one."

I laughed and slapped my hand on my thigh, swiveling back and forth in my chair. I grabbed my jacket and began the process of putting it on but I struggled, seeing two of everything. Jack Ianto stood and helped me pull my jacket on as Jack finished downing his drink.

"I'm… I'm going to the ladies room… Tosh! Tosh," I giggle, "You… you've got to come with me," I slurred, grabbing her arm and swaying on my feet. She stood up, swaying too and we held on to each other for dear life, making out way to the front of the club.

"Tell me how it's going. I see Owen has finally realize what a babe you are…" I giggled like a school girl and she tripped on her heel which sent us both into a fit of giggles.

"I'm taking him home tonight. I have all day tomorrow for regrets, but tonight, I'm going to have Owen Harper and I don't care!" she shouted as we walked into the bathroom, swaying all over the place.

"Ohh, I'm rooting for you. Put your 'A' game on and show him what Tosh Sato is all about!" I said, smacking her but in a encouraging way as I leaned on the sink, running the water and trying to focus my vision to primp my hair. I gave in a few moments later with a sigh of frustration as Tosh sat up on the counter, smoking a cigarette.

"You know, I don't know why he doesn't notice me. I'm hot, smart, and I'm a killer in the sheets. Tonight is the night," she said indignantly, taking a few more puffs of her cigarette before putting it out in the sink, "Come, let's go wait for the cabs, my loins are so tender you could cut into me with a butter knife," she said, and I tried to comprehend but just giggled and walked out the bathroom, bumping into our guys.

"S'okay, we got this guys," we slurred together, walking past the two gentleman at the entrance of the pub… nightclub… whatever.

The temperature had dropped considerable and I stumbled in my heels as I shivered against the frigid early morning air. Owen carefully pulled Tosh away from me, wrapping his arm around and whispering in her ear as she giggled childishly. Jack came up and tucked me into his side, walking steadily as I leaned into him, walking a little more carefully.

"I had fun tonight guys," I slurred, waving at Tosh and Owen as the got into their cab. Ianto stood near us and closed his eyes, tilting his face to the sky. I slipped into the backseat of the cab as Ianto cautiously climbed upfront with our driver and Jack slid smooth as butter into the seat next to me.

I remember resting my head on his shoulder and his knee came to lay upon my knee but I woke up being jostled as Jack was reaching into my purse to grab the key to the room. My eyes opened lazily and a small smile spread across my lips.

"Hey sleepy-head," he whispered, nudging the door closed with his foot as he made his way to the bed, laying me down gently. I unbuttoned my jacket as the room spun in circles and I closed my eyes. I felt him lift me up, pulling my jacket off and I reached up to snatch my hair tie out.

"Mm… thank you…" I mumbled, climbing up to the head of the bed, kicking my shoes off into the crack between the bed and the wall. I closed my eyes and felt the bed give under his weight as he sat down. Then I heard the clunk of his shoes hitting the ground and moments later his arms were around me, pulling me close to him and I could hear him snoring softly before I drifted off.


End file.
